Un hechizo de amor
by Las dos Artemisas
Summary: Los chicos, cansados de que Inuyasha y Kagome discutan tanto, intentan un hechizo para que expresen de una vez por todas sus sentimientos, solo que no contaron con un inconveniente, que el efecto podía ir a mas cuando uno de ellos era un medio demonio...
1. Chapter 1

**UN HECHIZO DE AMOR**

**CAPITULO 1**

Poco a poco fue sintiendo cómo el sueño se hacía más ligero, y abriendo los ojos lentamente divisó la hoguera en el centro, notando su calidez en la cara.

Miró a su alrededor y vio a Sango y Shippo hechos un ovillo junto a la hoguera. Dormían como dos lirones…

- Sigue durmiendo, aun es pronto para levantarse.

Kagome se fijó en Miroku, estaba sentado al otro extremo del fuego, y lo alimentaba echando algunas ramas y hojas secas.

- Miroku ¿no duermes?- Antes de que él contestara, sus ojos se desviaron a la rama del árbol donde vio al Hanyou por última vez, ahora el espacio estaba vacío - ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

- Dijo que tenía algo que hacer, pero que volvería pronto.

- Ya veo- dijo Kagome molesta, a la misma vez que se incorporaba para levantarse.

- Kagome ¿dónde vas?

- Voy a dar un paseo, la noche está agradable, y me apetece caminar.

- Esta bien pero no te alejes demasiado. Aunque el bosque parezca tranquilo, no hay que fiarse.

- No te preocupes Miroku, no iré muy lejos.

Miroku suspiró, sabía que iba a buscar a Inuyasha, y también sabía lo que eso significaba, que tendrían que aguantar la hostilidad del uno contra el otro el resto de la noche y parte del día de mañana. Cansado de la extraña relación de estos dos, suspiró y echó otra rama al fuego.

No muy lejos del campamento dos personas se encontraban hablando como dos amigos que compartieron algo más que amistad…

- Inuyasha ¿acaso ya has olvidado?

- Aunque quisiera… nunca podría olvidar el pasado - Inuyasha se acercó un poco más a Kikyo.

- Eso espero, porque yo tampoco puedo olvidar, y tú sabes por qué...

Inuyasha vio el cansancio en sus ojos, ella quería acabar con esto, quería la paz que Naraku le había quitado, y quería vivir con el recuerdo de un pasado que estuvo lleno de muchas promesas que no se pudieron cumplir… Y que había quedado muy atrás

Kagome los divisó más allá del enredado de arbustos que tenía a unos pasos, y se escondió detrás de ellos para espiarlos. Con los puños cada vez más cerrados y el corazón más encogido, pudo oír cada palabra que se decían, y cada aliento que Inuyasha le dio a Kikyo para consolarla…

- Inuyasha¿por qué me haces esto?- se dijo Kagome en un susurro, sintiendo que otro pedazo de su corazón se estaba rompiendo.

Inuyasha giró la cabeza de pronto, sintiendo el aroma de Kagome venir de los matorrales, y sus hombros se tensaron cuando consiguió ver el blanco de su blusa reluciendo a la luz de la luna entre las ramas.

- Kagome…- Susurró Kikyo, con una media sonrisa, que podían significar muchas cosas, al percatarse de que ya no estaban solos… - Bien… tómate tu tiempo, pero no lo olvides, el final ya está cerca, y te necesitaré a mi lado. Cumple con tu palabra, Inuyasha…

» Y ahora ve con tus amigos, esta conversación se ha terminado.

La sacerdotisa se elevó envuelta por el resplandor de sus serpientes atrapa-almas, sin apartar su exigente mirada de Inuyasha.

- ¡Kikyo espera¡Aún no me has dicho cuándo será? - se quedó mirando cómo ella se convertía en un punto en el cielo nocturno, y se preguntó qué sentido tenían estas reuniones si no le dejaba nada en claro.

Decía que no tenían tiempo y debían prepararse para el final, pero ese final nunca llegaba. Estaba un poco harto de lo lento que estaba siendo todo. Él no era muy devoto de la paciencia, le gustaba coger la sartén por el mango, como había oído decir más de una vez a Kagome, (le gustaban sus frases del futuro, eran una manera metafórica de decir las cosas con pocas palabras).

Hablando de Kagome… conociéndola, ya debía estar más que enfadada con él. Aunque ella no quisiera reconocerlo, era celosa, y siempre que lo veía con Kikyo le montaba una escena; primero le gritaba que la dejara en paz, luego le soltaba que era un egoísta ignorante que no se daba cuenta de nada, y por último se echaba a llorar… Esa era la peor parte. Soportaba que le gritara, que lo tomara por tonto, creyendo que se dejaba guiar por el honor a una promesa que hizo a Kikyo en vida… pero las lágrimas eran superior a él, no podía ver a una mujer llorar, porque no sabía qué hacer en esas situaciones…

Tal vez debería ir a ver a Kagome antes de que pasasen las dos primeras fases y se la encontrase directamente en la tercera. Con un poco de suerte podía impedir que llorara.

Inu Yasha corrió al lugar del que procedía el olor de Kagome, y se detuvo cuando vio que ella empezó a huir de él. ¿A qué jugaba ahora? No tenía ganas de jugar al ratón y al gato, así que para atajar la persecución se plantó de un salto delante de ella.

- ¡Maldita estúpida¡deja de correr!

Kagome se encontró con su pecho de sopetón, y por mucho que intentó frenar no pudo evitar chocar contra él y rebotar al suelo, suerte que sus brazos se encontraron también con las manos de Inuyasha, que evitaron que se cayera.

- ¿Qué hacías por aquí tú sola, Kagome¿Por qué no estas con los demás?

- ¡Porque no estoy obligada a quedarme en el campamento, puedo hacer lo que me de la gana, y ahora, me apetecía un paseo!

- ¿En mitad de la noche? – Preguntó con las cejas levantadas, no se creía en absoluto lo que estaba diciendo. Ella levantó el mentón de una manera graciosa, y lo miraba como si lo retase a dudar de sus intenciones.

- Sí¿qué tiene de malo la noche? Está preciosa, hay muchas estrellas y me inspira caminar… - Sus pies se movieron unos milímetros para separar las piernas, como si se preparase para defenderse de alguien. Y él contuvo una sonrisa que estuvo a punto de asomarse a sus labios y delatar que su actitud lo estaba divirtiendo.

- Muy bien, te acompañaré entonces. – Sabía que el verdadero motivo era él, no lo quería ver junto a Kikyo por nada en el mundo, y aunque para él Kagome, "de momento", no era más que una buena amiga a la que le había cogido mucho afecto, no podía evitar gustarle la sensación que le dejaba su comportamiento. Aunque ella no lo reconociese, era igual que él, no había nada más entre ellos que lo que puede haber entre dos amigos, pero ambos se consideraban propiedad del otro. Él se ponía nervioso cuando sentía que Kôga se la quería quitar, y a ella le pasaba lo mismo con Kikyo.

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida, pensando que ahora tendría que andar unos cuantos metros para no quedar como una estúpida. Había venido a buscarlo porque sabía que lo encontraría con Kikyo, y, como siempre, quería interrumpir sus citas clandestinas con ella¿es que el idiota no se daba cuenta de que esa mujer solo quería hacerle daño¿Que todo era por una venganza sin sentido? Si Inuyasha no abría de una vez los ojos con respecto a ella es porque era un…

- Idiota – Dejó de caminar y cerró los puños con rabia. Miraba al frente, esperando a que él la pasara de largo.

Pero no lo hizo, Inuyasha se detuvo detrás de ella. Frunciendo el ceño y escondiendo las manos dentro de las mangas del haori, en una actitud fría. Sus insultos no iban a afectarlo.

- ¿Um¿Qué, cómo me has llamado?

- ¡Te he llamado idiota!

- Sí, como otras tantas veces, la verdad es que empiezo a pensar que no sabes decir otra cosa. No eres muy lista, Kagome.

- ¡Pero…¡Qué te crees, estúpido¡Tú eres el tonto, que no ves el peligro ni aunque se te ponga delante con un cartel en la frente!

- ¿Ah sí? – Siempre lo intentaba, pero al final, Inu Yasha no pudo evitar reaccionar como lo hacía cada vez que discutían, plantándole cara y contestando a sus exaltaciones. La rodeó con dos zancadas y se detuvo frente a ella, con la nariz casi pegada a la suya para intimidarla, aunque nunca lo conseguía… Esta vez pondría más empeño - ¡Pues este tonto te ha salvado más de una vez la vida¡Y si no fuera por mí, tú estaría criando malvas hace mucho tiempo! Desagradecida… ya me estoy cansando de tus insultos, siempre estás con lo mismo¿Por qué no te comportas como una adulta de una vez y nos dejas a los demás hacer nuestras vidas? – Ella intentó abrir la boca para defenderse, pero él no dejó espacio suficiente para pudiese hacerlo - Siempre me estás incordiando¿no has pensado que si hago las cosas es porque quiero? Como tú bien has dicho antes, Kagome, puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana, así que deja de molestarme…

Ups… Se había pasado, lo veía en cómo luchaba por contener las lágrimas y en la palidez de su rostro, ella miró a otro lado, como si despertara de alguna estupefacción, lo volvió a mirar, esta vez de refilón y apartó la vista corriendo. Eso era una mala señal, porque antes no le importaba que la viera llorar, y ahora estaba intentando ocultárselo. Tenía la sensación de que esta vez, había metido bien la pata con ella.

- De acuerdo… - Respiró hondo para que la voz no le temblara, y retrajo las lágrimas, aunque no pudo evitar que las dos primeras se le escaparan – No volveré a molestaros…

Inu Yasha la vio darle la espalda, y sintió la punzada de la culpa cuando vio que se secaba los ojos. Empezaba a pensar que ella tenía razón, era un idiota, estúpido, que se comportaban como un tonto que no se daba cuenta de nada, sabía lo que sentía por él, porque una vez se lo dijo, una tarde junto al pozo… y él no se daba cuenta del daño que le hacía cada vez que acudía a Kikyo cuando sentía su presencia.

Se apoyó en un árbol y la miró observar las estrellas, seguramente ni las estaba viendo, solo intentaba mitigar el dolor que estaría sintiendo para poder regresar al campamento como si nada. La esperaría a estar lista para volver, y buscaría el modo de disculparse con ella mientras tanto…

No muy lejos de allí, en el campamento dos personas miraban el fuego en silencio, pensando que empezaban a cansarse un poco de las discusiones de los otros dos, y de los gritos… como los que estaban dando…

- ¿Qué es todo ese vocerío, ya están discutiendo otra vez? – Sango se apoyó en un codo para incorporarse lo suficiente y ver a Miroku por encima de las llamas.

- ¿Te has despertado?

- Es difícil no hacerlo si siguen alzando la voz de esa forma… Parece que se odien.

- Tienes razón¿sabes qué? Al principio creí que eran pareja…

- Bueno, eso es porque Kagome a veces se olvida de que no están juntos.

- Sí, ella está muy enamorada, y ese tonto no se da cuenta. No hace otra cosa que discutir con ella, continuamente…

- Miroku… ¿no hay alguna forma de hacer que estén juntos? Así dejarían de discutir. Podríamos hacer algo para que él dé el paso.

- Bueno… Hay una forma, verás... – Metió la mano bajo su túnica de monje y rebuscó - Mi padre me enseñó un hechizo sobre los sentimientos, no es permanente, pero tal vez esto nos pueda ayudar a descansar de sus discusiones por un tiempo. Está visto que el orgullo de ese idiota nunca va a permitir que le exprese a Kagome lo que siente por ella, así que le prestaremos una pequeña ayuda.

Sacando dos sellos empezó a decir unas frases, y seguidamente arrojó a la hoguera.

Sango miró asombrada cómo los sellos se quemaron soltando un humo blanco que se volvió azulado antes de ser arrastrado por el viento. Siguió mirando un poco más las llamas y luego levantó la vista a Miroku.

- ¿Crees que funcionará?

- A mi padre le funcionó con mi madre, aunque ellos dos eran humanos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que eran humanos¿Es que hay alguna diferencia con los demonios?

- No estoy seguro, pero… de todas formas él es medio humano¿no?

Sango lo miró dudosa, Inuyasha era medio humano, sí, pero ¿qué efecto tendría en su parte demoníaca?, empezaba a sospechar que Miroku no estaba muy puesto en los hechizos de su padre, y más le valía no haber cometido un error.

- Espero que no hayas metido la pata, Miroku- Miró su hirakotsu para dar más fuerza a su amenaza. Él tragó saliva por unos segundos y después sonrió aliviado, cuando escuchó el silencio.

- Tranquila, Sango, ya está haciendo su efecto¿tu los oyes discutir?- Su tono pícaro, decía mucho más de lo que había preguntado.

Sango pensó que debería desconfiar e ir a buscar a sus amigos, por si acaso había salido mal el hechizo, pero el bosque, y todo lo demás estaba tan callado que se sentía en la gloria. Se tumbó en el saco de dormir que le regaló Kagome y acomodó las manos bajo la cabeza, pensando que era más cómodo creer que el hechizo de Miroku había resultado.

- Tampoco me gusta este silencio, pero lo prefiero, al menos nos permitirá descansar.

Miroku se preguntó si Sango no tendría razón en pensar mal¿Y si no había salido bien porque Inuyasha no era del todo humano?, por un momento miró a su alrededor, por si aparecían por cualquier parte de la flora que los rodeaba, pero no había ni un mínimo movimiento de las plantas, ninguna pisada de ramas secas… esos dos estaban en alguna parte dentro del bosque, solos y en silencio, así que no podía haber salido mal, seguramente se estaban confesando sus sentimientos y estaban arreglando pacíficamente sus diferencias.

Satisfecho y con una sonrisa en los labios se tumbó de costado y cerró los ojos pensando en dormir un poco mientras Inuyasha y Kagome regresaban.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos unos segundos, había sentido una pesadez repentina, como si el aire se hubiera vuelto más denso y le costase mantenerse erguido. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarla y volvió a mirarla, seguía allí, esta vez mirando al suelo, y frotándose los brazos. Debía tener frío, porque él también había notado que la noche había avanzado un poco más y el aire se había enfriado.

Se quitó el haori y se acercó a ella, oyó su suspiro cuando se lo echó encima y sin saber por qué le frotó la tela por los hombros. No pudo verla, pero sintió su sonrisa.

- Gracias…

- No quiero que pases frío.

- A veces me confundes¿sabes?

Inu Yasha dejó de darle calor y la volvió hacia él.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A esto… eres muy atento conmigo, y me creo que te importo, pero entonces ves a Kikyo y te olvidas de que existo…

- Eso no es verdad, nunca me olvido de ti… en ningún momento…

Había algo extraño en el ambiente, su parte de demonio parecía advertirle que ocurría algo, sin embargo, su parte humana no sentía ningún peligro, al contrario, no quería moverse de allí, había una especie de lazo invisible que ataba su alma humana a la de Kagome, y un impulso extraño que le obligaba a ser tierno y amable con ella, igual que lo empujaba a decirle estas cosas… el problema estaba en que su cuerpo también estaba queriendo decirle algo, y no se sentía suficientemente sobrio para ignorarlo… tenía sus ojos mirándolo como si fuese especial, único, con sus manos apoyadas en el pecho, retumbando en su palma cada latido de corazón, que palpitaba desbocándose, y sus labios entreabiertos que se ofrecían con anhelo.

- Kagome…

- Inu Yasha… - Ella cerró los ojos lentamente, como si estuviese cubierta por una niebla de sopor, la imagen no parecía real, igual que tampoco se lo parecía a él, en cambio estaban allí, uno frente al otro, diciéndose cosas que probablemente no se dirían si estuviesen totalmente conscientes.

No sabía si esto era real, o solo se trataba de un sueño, tampoco sabía si de verdad estaba frente a ella o si aún seguía apoyado en el tronco del árbol. Como tampoco podía saber si realmente estaba ella allí o se había quedado dormido en medio del bosque, de camino al campamento… pero no quería perder ni un segundo de esta oportunidad, que ilusoria o no, se le estaba brindando como una recompensa a todas esas veces que había tenido que retenerse desde que Kikyo regresó de la muerte y supo de la existencia de Naraku y su odio hacia ellos. Antes de eso no lo había dudado, y estuvo a punto de besarla aquella vez, cuando Urasue robó las cenizas de Kikyo… Y lo habría hecho si ella no se hubiese puesto nerviosa y sacudido la cabeza, terminando con el momento…

En cambio ahora podía ser un error mostrar esa debilidad ante los demás, cada vez se estaban creando más enemigos, y si ellos sabían que su punto débil era ella, Kagome, la estaría poniendo en un grave peligro constantemente.

Era preferible que siguiesen creyendo que la única mujer que le importaba era Kikyo, al menos hasta que todo esto acabase, entonces este sueño se haría real. Era una promesa, muda que no sabía si alguna vez podría decírsela a ella… Y que por el momento solo podía hacérsela en su imaginación. Por real que esta pareciera ahora.

Quizás no solo lo pareciera, quizás fuera sí que lo era, o no, cualquiera sabe… Solo sabía que nada de lo que estaba sucediendo le parecía lo extraño que debía ser; ella allí, delante, ofreciéndole sus labios, y él deseando tenerlos… y esperando ese leve movimiento que la alzó a él y le dio el roce que desencadenó el despertar de sus cuerpos; primero un beso, suave y corto, después unas miradas expectantes y somnolientas, esperando que llegase algún reproche por parte del otro. Otro beso después del silencio, más insistente, las caricias inocentes en la espalda, el calor interno que generaba el deseo poco a poco hasta invocarlo del todo, el atrevimiento de cuatro manos buscando con curiosidad y hambre hasta que las ropas quedaron en el suelo y los dos se tumbaron en la hierba.

Kagome suspiraba con cada roce húmedo de sus labios en el cuello, en la clavícula, con cada corriente que azotaba su lengua juguetona en el pezón. Sus caderas se movían con un gesto instintivo, respondiendo al calor abrasante que se formaba en su vientre y creaba un peso casi doloroso en sus partes, abrió las piernas ante una necesidad extraña y desconocida, y atrapó el rostro de Inuyasha entre sus manos para tenerlo a su altura, besando ciegamente cada trozo de piel que alcanzaba con sus labios. Esto era un sueño, se lo había oído decir a él entre susurros y quería vivirlo en toda su plenitud antes de que algo lo interrumpiera.

- Inu Yasha, por favor… tiene que ser ahora, antes de que algo nos despierte, no quiero que este sueño acabe sin saber lo que es amarte…

- Kagome…

Verlo allí arrodillado allí, delante de ella, con el miembro; erecto y pulsante, visible entre sus muslos abiertos, y una mano sosteniéndolo con un gesto inconsciente; como si fuese algo normal sujetárselo cuando estaba desnudo, era la imagen más sensual que su mente había recogido nunca. Se apoyó en los codos para incorporarse lo suficiente y verlo cómo gateaba hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de ella para rozarla con la punta en su entrada, haciéndose sitio hasta meter la cabeza.

Kagome cerró los ojos un momento y tragó saliva, sintiéndose como a punto de subir a una atracción nueva, levantó los párpados cuando sintió sus manos deslizarse con suavidad por los muslos y bajar hasta sus nalgas, para izarla más, y entonces lo sintió entrar más, abriéndose paso con cuidado, no queriendo perder detalle de cada centímetro que su virilidad ocupaba de ella, hasta que su pelvis quedó totalmente pegada a la ingle de ella. Entonces lo oyó soltar el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

Al contrario de lo que las leyendas decían sobre la primera vez, no sintió ningún dolor, en los sueños no podía doler, pero en cambio sí sentía lo demás, sus manos acomodándola para poder empezar a moverse, su parte más íntima placenteramente estirada por la intromisión de Inuyasha, y los latidos de ambos pulsos retumbando uno contra el otro, haciendo la espera insoportable… Pasó sus manos por las de él, y subió por los brazos hasta los hombros, hasta el cuello, hasta los mechones de hebras blancas que ocultaban su rostro para apartarlos, donde sus ojos se encontraron, y se dijeron demasiadas cosas en silencio, sobrando las palabras.

Él la rodeó con los brazos por la cintura para acercarla a su cuerpo hasta tenerla sentada a horcajadas encima de sus caderas, dejándole como único asiento las manos que la sujetaban. Para él no era esfuerzo ninguno mecerla sobre él, friccionarla para sentir los trallazos relampagueantes que le supusieron a su cuerpo estar dentro de ella, empujándolo más adentro cuanto más la acercaba.

Kagome cerró los ojos ante la ola de emociones que atravesaron su cuerpo una y otra vez, con cada suave embestida que él le daba. Era una sensación desconocida, pero agradable, y que hacía que los vellos de cada parte de su cuerpo se le erizaran.

Agarrada a sus hombros, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo era sometido a los embates de Inuyasha, y los jadeos de él; que entraban en sus oídos como un bálsamo, que en lugar de apaciguar despertaba cada poro de ella, y tensaba cada parte de su cuerpo, acumulando con cada acometida un poco más de esa sensación que se hacía cada vez más insoportable y que no sabía cómo iba a terminar… hasta que no pudo más y suplicó que la ayudase a acabar con aquella sensación placenteramente tortuosa e intolerable.

Resistió cada ataque con pasión, sujetándose a las caderas de él, y, guiada por un instinto básico que hasta ahora desconocía para arremeter contra cada uno, encontrándose con él a medio camino, y gimiendo agónica en canda encuentro. De pronto todo, excepto lo que estaba sucediendo en su cuerpo, desapareció en la nada, y solo quedó ella y sus sensaciones. Se abrió a ellas y dejó que ese terrible peso que se iba acumulando en su vientre, subiera libremente por su pecho, y estallara volviendo loca a todas sus terminaciones…

Inuyasha miró, a través de la niebla que lo poseía, cómo ella se arqueaba hacia atrás hasta tener la cabeza apoyada en el suelo.

Mediante fue dejándose caer hacia atrás, él iba recorriéndole la espalda con las manos, sintiendo en las palmas cómo su columna se movía como una serpiente, buscándolo cada vez que entraba en ella. Los gemidos lo envolvían como un manto erótico, y sus caderas lo cobijaban como si no pudiesen soportar la separación, haciendo que se precipitase más rápido y más fuerte a su encuentro.

Su postura, junto con sus jadeos; que habían cambiado… y la presión que ejerció sobre él desde dentro, era más de lo que su mente jamás hubiera podido imaginar de ella, solo un sueño como este, en un momento como el que estaban, le mostraba una Kagome distinta, entregada en cuerpo y alma a él. Y solo aquí, en este mundo donde la conciencia y las responsabilidades no existían podía hacer realidad su mayor deseo, podía hacerla suya para siempre. Por eso no dudó cuando sintió que su cuerpo estaba a punto de sucumbir a los espasmos que sentía dentro de ella, recitando una serie de frases en una lengua extraña para los humanos, y que solo los demonios nacían sabiéndola, terminando la última de las frases, al mismo tiempo que parte de su vida se derramaba dentro de ella, y cayendo satisfecho sobre el cuerpo de Kagome, abrazándolo y pensando que si ahora tenían que despertar, él guardaría este sueño en su mente hasta que pudiera hacerlo realidad.

……………………

Kagome se levantó del suelo con el alba, pensando que se había quedado dormida en medio del bosque, y recriminándose por lo descuidada que había sido al no caer en el peligro que podía haber corrido al permanecer separada del campamento y con la guardia baja. Pero su corazón se tranquilizó al ver a Inuyasha a unos metros de ella, durmiendo a piernas sueltas junto al árbol donde se había quedado esperándola para regresar al campamento juntos. Al menos no había estado sola.

De pronto recordó por qué se habían parado allí, habían estado discutiendo por Kikyo, y tal como llegó el recuerdo de esa discusión, también llegaron las imágenes y las sensaciones de aquél sueño erótico que guardaría celosamente como un secreto. Si no fuera porque estaban vestidos, pensaría que había sucedido de verdad, puesto que aún sentía en partes de su cuerpo las huellas de aquella experiencia irreal.

A pocos metros podía ver el humo del campamento, y tras ellos se oía la corriente de un río. Pensó en lo bien que le sentaría un remojón, y quitarse la sensación de tener esa sustancia pegajosa entre las piernas que la incomodaba, no sabía qué podía ser, pero sospechaba que tenía que ver con sus sueños, y prefería borrar cualquier evidencia antes de que él despertara y pudiera percibirlo. Por lo que corrió al campamento, saludó a los chicos con la rapidez de una ráfaga de viento mientras cogía su mochila y su arco, y corrió a meterse en el agua.

Inuyasha despertó unos minutos después, desorientado y con una extraña liberación que lo tenía confundido. Recordaba a Kagome cerca de él, de pie mirando las estrellas y él apoyado en el árbol. En algún momento debió caer dormido al suelo, no era habitual en él dormir tan profundamente como para acabar tumbado, pero estos últimos días habían sido un caos entre perseguir a Naraku, luchar contra sus creaciones y encontrarse a escondidas con Kikyo… Era normal que estuviera tan agotado como para caer rendido.

Lo que le molestó fue que ella, ni lo había esperado, ni lo había despertado para decir que volvía al campamento. Ya podía haberlo avisado.

Al menos no lo dejó solo, porque su olor aún era muy persistente en aquél sitio. Y debió dormir muy cerca, casi encima, porque tenía la sensación de que hasta él olía a ella. Quizás por eso había tenido aquél sueño…

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y se rascó la cabeza, tenía el pelo más encrespado que nunca, y un extraño sabor en la boca, como si le quedara la secuela del sabor de ella. Eso era imposible, los sueños no podían ser tan reales, pero las sensaciones estaban ahí, aunque tampoco sería tan extraño, había oído decir que a veces la mente era tan poderosa que podía manifestar sensaciones tan reales como creíbles. Y eso debía estar pasándole a él.

La deducción puso una sonrisa atrevida en su boca. No le importaría soñar todas las noches lo mismo y despertar cada mañana igual que ahora.

- Qué demonios…, fue bueno.- recordó el rostro de ella, frunciéndose cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, su vientre tensarse cuando se arqueó, ofreciéndole la visión de sus pechos redondos y suaves con aquella postura, con sus pezones rígidos apuntando hacia él, su cuerpo sacudiéndose de placer, del placer que él le estaba dando, y sus gemidos pidiendo, no… suplicando, que le diera más para terminar con su tortura… - Jeh!, realmente bueno. - dijo, sin saber si suspiraba porque le hubiese gustado que fuera verdad, o porque realmente se sentía orgulloso por haberla satisfecho en sueños como lo hizo… Se levantó y se dirigió al campamento, guiado por el olor a desayuno recién hecho. Sentía el estómago vacío, y rugía como si tuviera una guarida de leones dentro. Nunca antes se había despertado tan hambriento.

Miró a su alrededor cuando llegó hasta los chicos, Shippo jugaba a perseguir a Kirara, que parecía cansada de la energía inagotable del kitsune, Miroku estaba sentado en una piedra observándolo llegar, y Sango hacía el desayuno. Pero no había rastro de Kagome… ni de su mochila.

- Vaya Inuyasha, veo que has regresado. – La sonrisa de Miroku era sospechosa, no comprendía qué se le había pasado por la cabeza al monje, pero le daría un coscorrón por si las moscas, no ahora, después de saciar el hambre.

- Olí el desayuno,- Todos vieron que no dejaba de mirar de uno a otro, y después más allá del bosque, era obvio que quería saber dónde estaba Kagome, pero su orgullo le impedía preguntar.

- Claro, pero… ¿no deberíamos esperar a que regrese la señorita Kagome? se ha ido al río. Lleva allí un buen rato, así que no creo que tarde en llegar – Preguntó Miroku distraídamente, como si su intención no fuese la de calmar al Hanyou, sino el comportamiento de un hombre que se conducía por sus buenos modales.

- Shippo- Inu Yasha con la cabeza gacha, como si de verdad no le importara, miró disimuladamente al joven demonio - ve a buscar a Kagome, parece que se olvida de que los demás queremos desayunar y que la estamos esperando. Por lo que tarda no me extrañaría que se estuviese ahogando.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Kagome es buena nadadora, si estuvieras más pendiente de ella te habrías dado cuenta por ti mismo que se mueve como un Kappa en el agua… - Shippo levantó la barbilla orgulloso, Kagome era especial, única, una chica increíble, capaz de hacer muchas cosas sorprendentes como pasar varios minutos bajo la superficie y aparecer de pronto en el otro extremo del río, o volver dando unas brazadas rápidas y coordinadas hasta la otra orilla, sin apenas cansarse… y este idiota cabeza hueca aún no se había dado cuenta de lo extraordinaria que era nadando.

- ¡¡Obedece si no quieres que te de tu merecido mocoso!!- Shippo tragó con dificultad e Inuyasha se sintió realizado cuando oyó la saliva pasar por la garganta con un "glup" sonoro. Le divertía verlo pasar por apuros, someterlo para demostrarle que él podía ser muy inteligente, pero le faltaba su fuerza. Y la manera de vengarse, era asustarlo levantándolo por las solapas del kimono hasta tenerlo a su altura y sentir sus temblorosas manitas en la muñeca, agarrándose por si lo dejaba caer. No era tan malo como él creía, le había cogido cariño al pequeñajo, pero a veces lo sacaba de quicio con su superioridad.

- Déjalo en el suelo, Inuyasha, estoy segura de que él no te ha hecho nada… - La voz de Kagome salió por detrás de ellos, cansina… como si oírlos o verlos discutir fuera tan rutinario que ya no merecía la pena molestarse por ellos.

Shippo se sintió flotar de pronto en el aire y seguidamente se precipitó al suelo con un "plop" al que nadie prestó atención excepto Kirara, que le arrimó el hocico a la espalda cuando el pequeño se frotó la zona dolorida.

- Deberías de haber regresado antes, no tienes consideración con nadie, estamos aquí desfalleciendo de hambre mientras esperamos a que tú chapotees cuanto quieras en un riachuelo. – Sabía que el riachuelo en realidad se trataba de un afluente de unos veinte metros entre una orilla y otra, con una corriente muy fuerte. Ella se debía haber dado una paliza nadando si lo había cruzado, y conociéndola, lo habría hecho un par de veces. Era su ejercicio matinal cuando encontraba un río o un lago en el camino, pero esperaba que ella no lo corrigiera y lo dejara en ridículo. Es que tenerla tan cerca después de aquél sueño erótico, lo hacía comportarse como el idiota que Shippo decía que era.

Kagome miró el agarre en su brazo despectivamente, y levantó los ojos hasta Inuyasha, exigiéndole, silenciosamente, que la soltara, él se sonrojó de repente y la soltó de inmediato. No entendía por qué se ponía tan tímido de pronto, pero la incomodaba, porque hacía que recordara ciertas imágenes que solo ella podía conocer.

Antes de que él notara que también se sonrojaba se volvió a los demás e hizo una pequeña reverencia para disculparse por su tardanza. Seguidamente, se fue junto a Sango para ayudarla a servir los desayunos, esperando que nadie reparase en el rubor que sentía subirle hasta las orejas.

**22/03/2005**

**Artemisa 1: Bueno, pobrecillos, aún no saben si soñaban o no, pero bien que han aprovechado por si acaso... **

**Artemisa 2: Sí, sí, ya, ya... Este Miroku y sus travesuras perversas :P**

**Ap, queriamos agradecer a las personas que nos mandaron rewies en "Por despecho" :D, nos animó a subir más cositas aquí. **

**Un saludo pa ellas y pa tos las que nos lean.**


	2. Chapter 2

**UN HECHIZO DE AMOR**

**CAPITULO 2**

Habían pasado dos semanas, y seguían sin encontrar rastro de Naraku por ninguna parte. A este paso, sería conveniente que el grupo se tomara un descanso, o de lo contrario terminarían todos con los nervios de punta. Y es que las cosas no estaban saliendo como Miroku y Sango habían pretendido… Inuyasha estaba demasiado abstraído con Kami sabe qué cosas, Kagome andaba más inquieta de lo normal, (aparte de que ninguno de los dos se hablaba desde que se lanzó aquél hechizo).

Sango no se atrevía a preguntar si había pasado algo entre ellos, por miedo a que sospecharan que habían tramado algo contra los dos. Y Shippo y Kirara… bueno, esos dos estaban a sus cosas y no prestaban demasiada atención al ambiente taciturno que tenían los cuatro desde que amaneció hasta ahora, que estaba anocheciendo.

- Creo que deberíamos parar ya ¿no le parece, monje?

- Tienes razón, Sango, este lugar se ve tan bueno como cualquier otro… podemos resguardarnos en una de las cuevas de la montaña… creo que si hacemos un fuego cerca de la entrada, estaremos más resguardados de las bestias y de los demonios.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se pusieron manos a la obra; las chicas preparando el campamento, bajo la protección de los trucos de Shippo y los sentidos y la fuerza de una Kirara evolucionada, y los chicos buscando leña y cazando algo que echarse al estómago…

Cuando todo quedó listo y los muchachos llegaron con unas cuantas perdices silvestres, las mujeres se llevaron al pequeño Shippo a darse un baño en las termas que habían divisado en el camino, mientras los hombres se quedaban preparando la cena.

Miroku se fijó en que Inuyasha miraba de vez en cuando el camino por el que las chicas habían desaparecido, seguramente pensando en Kagome, y se dijo que este era el mejor momento para saber qué había pasado aquella noche para que los dos estuviesen tan silenciosos, él más que ella.

- Inu Yasha… Tal vez solo sean cosas mías, pero… He estado observando que desde unos días atrás, parece que estés huyendo de Kagome

- ¿Qué¿De dónde sacas esa tontería? yo no huyo de nadie, tú estás imaginando cosas.- Se entretuvo con una ramita seca y miró de soslayo a Miroku, preguntándose a dónde quería llegar.

- Bueno apenas le hablas, si te pregunta algo solo asientes o niegas... ¿Es que habéis vuelto a discutir?

- No

- ¿Ves?... A mí no me engañas, vosotros ocultáis algo.

Inuyasha se levantó y lo encaró, pensando que Miroku empezaba a convertirse en algo muy molesto. ¿Por qué no lo dejaba en paz y se dedicaba a sus asuntos? Él ya tenía bastante con intentar olvidar aquellas escenas que no lo dejaban ni cuando estaba durmiendo. No dejaba de soñar con ella, dormido o despierto, y tampoco podía dejar de pensar en aquellas posturas, en sus jadeos, en las súplicas y la forma en que lo asía de las caderas para marcarle el ritmo según necesitaba.

De pronto sintió que la respiración se le hacía pesada, y que sus deseos despertaban sin poder evitarlo. Cabreado consigo mismo gruñó, haciendo que Miroku pensase que estaba enfadado con él. Pero la verdad era que estaba frustrado, porque esto era martirizante ¡llevaba con una erección varios días por culpa de aquél maldito sueño!

- ¡Monje pesado¿Qué insinúas ahora? No tengo de qué esconderme, es solo que no tengo nada que decir ¿tan raro te parece¡Sango y tu siempre cuchicheáis a nuestras espaldas… – Movió las manos haciendo como si estuviese tejiendo telarañas. – …de que siempre estamos discutiendo! Y ahora que no lo hacemos, también protestáis… ¡No hay quien os entienda! – Antes de que le contestase, saltó a la rama del árbol más cercano, dando por terminada la conversación.

Pero Miroku no se dio por vencido. Con su media sonrisa, que decía que a él no lo engañaba, se levantó y fue hasta el árbol donde se había refugiado Inuyasha.

- A mí no tienes que mentirme ¿somos amigos, no?

- ¡Keh! Yo no tengo amigos, y aún menos como tú. – Cerró los ojos y levantó el mentón en una postura arrogante. Él no necesitaba amigos como él que lo incordiaran constantemente, había pasado solo gran parte de su vida y había seguido salir adelante.

- Puedes desahogarte todo lo que quieras, pero quiero que sepas que si necesitas hablar me tienes aquí, Inuyasha…

Inu Yasha suspiró resignado, viendo que no iba a dejarlo en paz.

- Muy bien, cuando quiera hablar… - El sonido de las pisadas presurosas le llegó antes que el aroma. Solo podía detectar a una de ellas, y no era Kagome. Alertado bajó de la rama y esperó a que Sango llegase hasta ellos. Shippo le pisaba los talones.

Sango se encorvó jadeando, se había pegado una buena carrera hasta el campamento, y necesitaba recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Dónde está Kagome?

Antes de contestar observó que la expresión del Hanyou había cambiado totalmente, y que si siempre le había parecido un niño, esta vez, quien la miraba era un hombre preocupado.

- Kouga se la ha llevado.- No pudo decir nada más. Sintió la ráfaga de viento moverle el pelo cuando un borrón rojo pasó por su lado, se preguntó de donde sacaba tanta fuerza para tener esa velocidad. Había una polvareda de humo que permanecía en el camino que había tomado Inuyasha, y él ya había desaparecido…

Miroku le posó una mano en el hombro y llamó a la gata por su nombre, el animal se transformó de inmediato, los tres montaron en su lomo, y a la orden de Sango siguió el rastro de Inuyasha.

En otra parte, donde había más rocas que hierbas, un demonio lobo gritó cuando sintió los dientes de su amada clavados en los dedos que presionaban contra sus labios para que no siguiera gritando. Apartó la mano de su boca inmediatamente y la miró con admiración, esta mujer cada día le gustaba más, por valentía, por su testarudez, y por lo ignorante que era al enfrentarse contra alguien como él, a quien le sería muy fácil acabar con su vida, si no fuera su amada Kagome.

Sonriente la asió por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo…

- Suéltame Kôga, me haces daño…

- De acuerdo, pero prométeme que no saldrás corriendo como en las termas. No sé qué te ocurre últimamente, pero antes no huías de mí – Sus ojos de pronto se volvieron tristones, como los de un cachorrito lastimado. – Eras más amable conmigo.

- Está bien… - Se pasó una mano por el pelo, que aún lo tenía mojado, para apartarse los mechones que se pegaban a la cara, y para quitarse el velo de furia que se le estaba echando encima, solo por el hecho de que Kôga la hubiera sacado de su relajante baño de agua caliente – Lo siento, últimamente ando muy voluble – Hasta ella misma se lo había notado, lo mismo reía que tenía ganas de llorar, lo mismo se comería un gigante empezando por los pies, que no era capaz de probar bocado, y lo mismo tenía pilas para tres días que estaba muerta de sueño, estaba en un plan, que ni ella misma se entendía. Lo achacaba a que la espera para enfrentarse a Naraku la desesperaba, pero empezaba a sospechar que no solo era eso… - ¿qué quieres de mí?, espero que no sea esa tontería de ser tu mujer… porque empiezo a cansarme un poco, la verdad. A este paso una no va a poder tener su intimidad si Inuyasha o tú andáis acechándome cuando menos lo espero – de pronto se calló, preguntándose cuánto tiempo llevaría Kôga observándola antes de sacarla del agua. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron de golpe ...- No… ¿No nos estarías espiando, verdad?.

El rubor del demonio lobo fue toda la respuesta que necesitó Kagome. De pronto sintió que toda la cabeza le ardía, no sabía si de vergüenza o de rabia…

Kôga miró el suelo con un interés repentino, esperando que ella no lo mandase al cuerno, e intentando suavizar un poco las cosas entre ellos dos. Nunca antes había quedado como un torpe delante de Kagome, y hoy no hacía más que meter la pata, para colmo no sabía cómo comportarse, porque podía notar en su aroma que tenía las hormonas revolucionadas, y no sabía por qué eso lo ponía nervioso, cuando debía de tratarse de que estaba preparándose para esos días del mes en que las mujeres se ponían insoportables o es que estaba cambiando, creciendo quizás, o haciéndose más mujer...

- Bueno, no he mirado si es a lo que te refieres, yo te respeto, Kagome – levantó la mirada esperando ver esa dulzura característica de ella, y esa sonrisa que lo llevaba al cielo cada vez que iba dirigida a él, pero en cambio, vio unos ojos ceñudos que lo miraban molestos, y oyó el "plaff" de un guantazo que retumbó en las rocas de las montañas que los rodeaban. Segundos después sintió la picazón en la cara. Sorprendido pensó que era la segunda vez que recibía un tortazo de ella, y de seguro, esta vez, le había dejado la marca, porque vaya que había pegado fuerte.

- Pero… ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!- Se frotó la mejilla para mitiga el dolor.

- ¡Porque eres otro pervertido!

Kôga retrocedió un paso sobresaltado por el grito de Kagome. Sí que tenía unos pulmones bien desarrollados.

- ¡Quién se ha propasado contigo¡ese perro asqueroso… lo mataré si te ha hecho algo!- Kouga muy nervioso ahora y con el puño cerrado agitándolo en el aire para golpear la palma de su otra mano.

Kagome lo miró agitar el puño nervioso, y golpearlo contra la palma de su otra mano. Ya estaba aburrida estas escenitas, de que Kôga siempre le echara las culpas de todo a Inuyasha, y de que este solo demostrara algún tipo de sentimiento cuando el otro estaba por medio. Para colmo la fastidiaba que el otro intentara que no se propasase con ella, Inuyasha era demasiado correcto en ese aspecto, jamás se le hubiese ocurrido espiar como lo había echo él, si era sincera consigo misma, no le hubiese importado que la hubiera espiado, pero eso no iba a pasar nunca. Era más probable ver una nave espacial en ese instante a que Inuyasha agazapado tras un arbusto, viendo cómo se bañaba ella desnuda.

Kagome cerró los ojos de inmediato, y el famoso "glups" cruzó su garganta cuando tragó saliva, no había caído en la cuenta hasta ahora que lo había mencionado, Santa madre de Dios y todo el protocolo de nombres que cabía decir en un momento como este. ¡¡ESTABA DESNUDA¿Por qué le tenía que pasar esto a ella? Suerte que se había metido en el agua con una toalla, porque Shippo llevaba varios días diciendo que ya era un hombre y no podía bañarse donde había mujeres tal y como sus madres las trajera al mundo.

- Kagome, he venido a reclamarte como mi mujer…- Soltó el otro de sopetón, como si ese momento fuese tan bueno como cualquier otro, y mirándola con una firmeza que cualquier mujer se echaría a temblar con la seguridad de sus palabras, aunque Kôga, por dentro estuviese hecho un flan, porque entre que no sabía cómo lo tomaría ella desde que se había vuelto la inconstancia personificada en mujer, y le había advertido que no hablara de sus sentimientos, no sabía si estaba actuando bien, o se estaba precipitando contra un muro, cuesta abajo y sin frenos. Se veía ya lamiéndose las heridas de su corazón roto en algún rincón donde no lo vieran.

Kagome no le prestó atención, estaba demasiado ocupada con la vergüenza que sentía como para echarle cuenta, a lo único que acertó fue a darle la espalda y cerrar los ojos, deseando hacerse invisible para que no siguiera mirándola.

El problema fue, que Kôga interpretó ese gesto como una actitud tímida… Aliviado y feliz de que hubiese aceptado, se acercó a ella para apartarle el pelo de sus hombros y poder besarla en el cuello, como muestra de que había comprendido su respuesta. Pero el símbolo que vio en su hombro, cerca de la unión al cuello, hizo que retrocediera, sintiendo que su mundo se caía a pedazos. Ella decía algo, pero no podía entenderla, sus pensamientos solo estaban en esa marca que representaban los significados más sagrados para ellos desde hacía más de cinco mil años, compuesta por dos líneas que se curvaban en cuatro extremos y se cruzaban en el centro, formando doce cuadrados. En su totalidad simbolizaba una cruz, la cruz de la convivencia, de la familia y las generaciones… Ella ya pertenecía a otro… Otro demonio, porque solo la sangre y la esencia de la vida de uno eran capaces de crear el símbolo más antiguo de los tiempos en la piel de su compañera.

- Kouga yo no puedo aceptar… lo siento.

- Ahora lo entiendo. He perdido el tiempo pensando que podía esperar… y ahora es tarde, ya no puedo hacer nada…

Pero ¿De qué hablaba este?, ahora sí que estaba perdida¿qué era lo que no podía hacer¡ah¡¿Qué era lo que quería hacer?!... Kagome pensó que por si las moscas, debía tranquilizarlo. No sabía qué intenciones tenía, tampoco es que dudara de la caballerosidad y el respeto de Kôga, pero no se fiaba de sus palabras.

Fue a decir algo cuando se vio interrumpida por una voz que gritaba a todo pulmón.

- ¡¡Maldito lobo¡No le pongas tus sucias manos encima! – La voz de Inuyasha sonó como el ladrido de un perro furibundo, y su respiración estaba siendo arrastrada por un gruñido constante y amenazador.

El lobo lo miró con una mezcla de cautela y rencor, pero no se atrevió a decir nada, ya no tenía sentido hacerlo, porque en ese caso estaría metiéndose en asuntos ajenos, de los que ya carecía de derechos.

Sus piernas se movieron casi sin ser vistas, y donde antes estuvo, quedó la polvareda que su velocidad sobrenatural iba dejando tras él.

Inu Yasha miró desafiante el camino que Kôga había tomado, pensando que, aunque a Kagome siempre quiso demostrarle lo contrario, no era más que un cobarde que salía huyendo nada más verlo. Estaba harto de que lo hiciera ver como un tonto descerebrado delante de ella… Se creía con derecho a tocarla, a tratarla como si fuera suya… Si lo volvía a ver cerca de Kagome...

Sus dedos crujieron cuando enseñó las garras.

Miroku se acercó a Kagome en cuanto bajó de Kirara, desde arriba la había visto arrinconarse entre las rocas, como una pobre mujer desamparada que necesitaba atención inminente. La pobre estaba medio desnuda, probablemente asustada. E Inuyasha era demasiado bruto para darse cuenta de lo vulnerable que debía de estar en estos momentos. Una mujer que había sido raptada mientras se daba confiadamente un baño… Si no sabía usar las oportunidades, él sí, y aunque fuera Kagome, era una mujer, y él no podía ignorar una oportunidad como esta.

Kagome vio cómo uno a uno iban apareciendo, y ella con una toalla por única ropa para tapar sus partes pudendas, el primero en intentar acercarse a ella fue Miroku, pero Sango le dio dos voces, acusándolo de ser un monje pervertido que no tenía remedio. Inuyasha reaccionó ante los insultos y fue directamente a interponerse en el camino para que no avanzase ni un paso más. Shippo la llamaba a gritos desde el lomo de Kirara y buscaba la oportunidad de tirarse a sus brazos…

La vergüenza, el escándalo que estaban formando delante suya, el hecho de que estaba a la vista de todos con una minúscula toalla mojada que apenas la tapaba… y que cada uno estaba ensimismado en la discusión que habían empezado sobre ella, hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara de ira. Sentía que iba a estallar como una caldera que iba acumulando gas y mas gas dentro, y se iba hinchando poco a poco hasta que ya no podía más y reventaba con un explotado.

El primero en darse cuenta fue Miroku, que miró a través del hombro de Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido.

- Señorita Kagome ¿Se encuentra bien? Se está poniendo muy roja… ¿Se siente enferma¿Le ha hecho algo indebido el señor Kôga? Tenga confianza en nosotros, a veces es bueno hablar de las experiencias traumáticas… - Su monólogo fue interrumpido por el sonido de huesos secos golpeando contra su cabeza, ahhh… debía haberlo imaginado, Sango estaba detrás de él con el Hirakotsu colgado a la espalda, era lógico recibir un golpe de boomerang departe de ella.

Pero cuando miró hacia delante, Inuyasha ya no estaba, en su lugar veía a una Kagome a quien se le oía perfectamente rechinar los dientes.

- Maldito monje pervertido. Cállate de una vez si no quieres recibir otro… y el próximo no será tan suave. Te lo advierto.

Miroku miró sorprendido hacia atrás... Sango estaba tiesa, tan quieta como una estatua. Preguntándose aún cómo había ido a parar su arma a las manos del Hanyou… y confusa por el vacío que sentía en las manos después de haberlas alzado para tomar fuerza y darle su merecido con el Hirakotsu al monje.

En su lugar, el golpe había sido dado por Inuyasha, que aún tenía alzado el boomerang y enseñaba los dientes como un perro rabioso a Miroku.

- ¡Traedme mi maldita ropa!

El grito hizo que los tres la miraran con curiosidad, y que se percataran, excepto Miroku (que fue lo primero que había notado), de por qué pedía sus ropas.

Inuyasha se volvió rápidamente para no mirar, Sango hizo por acercarse a ella, pero Miroku le tomó la delantera, y antes de abrazarla para resguardarla de la vista de los otros, se dio cuenta de la marca plateada de su hombro izquierdo. Tenía que ocultarla de los ojos de Inuyasha antes de que la notara, porque si lo veía era capaz de ir tras Kôga y hacerlo puré a base de puñetazos.

- Sango traiga la mochila de la señorita Kagome, sería conveniente que se vistiera si no quiere coger un resfriado… - Enfatizó el movimiento de sus cejas, señalando el hombro de Kagome con ellas, para que Sango comprendiera por qué había que darse prisa en tenerla vestida. Pero la exterminadora interpretó el gesto como un tic nervioso, típico de alguien que perdía la cabeza con cualquier ocasión con el sexo opuesto. Y tuvo ganas de decirle que se fuera al cuerno.

El gruñido constante comenzó detrás de Miroku, como algo suave, que fue elevándose segundo a segundo. El monje tragó con fuerza esperando la tempestad, y no se equivocó. El primer grito fue dirigido al aire, quien sin culpa de nada, tuvo que oírlo despotricar una serie de insultos que algunos oían por primera vez.

- ¡Lo mato…¡¡Qué ha hecho ese maldito bastardo!! – El grito de Kagome al asirla por el brazo no fue tan importante para él en ese momento como el saber la verdad - ¡Kagome…¡Exijo una explicación!

- Tranquilo Inuyasha, no sabemos que ha pasado es pronto para alterarse…- Miroku plantó una mano encima del hombro de Inuyasha, que tuvo que retirar antes de verse los dientes de Inuyasha clavados.

- Pero ¿que dices, idiota¿acaso crees que esto sale solo¡ese cerdo se ha atrevido a pasarse con ella!

- Bueno… tanto como pasarse… - se escondió rápidamente tras Sango cuando Inuyasha se volvió a él, enseñándole los colmillos, y gruñendo encolerizado. – Ella no parece tener huellas de haber sido forzad…

- ¡¡QUIERE ALGUIEN DE UNA JODIDA VEZ TRAER MI PUÑETERA ROPA!!

Todos, sorprendidos, miraron a Kagome. Quien estaba maldiciendo a cada uno por lo ineptos que estaban siendo, ella muriéndose de frío y vergüenza, y ellos sacando conclusiones absurdas. No entendían por qué se alteraban tanto, ni de donde sacaban que Kôga se propasase con ella, podía gustarle chinchar a Inuyasha, pero nunca llegaba tan lejos como ellos estaban suponiendo. ¡Pandilla de morbosos! Y seguramente las conjeturas eran porque ella estaba liada en una toalla, sin nada más… Le daban ganas de coger a cada uno y meterles la cabeza en el río hasta que hubiesen tragado suficiente agua como para que ella creyese satisfecha su dignidad ¿qué clase de chica pensaban que era¡Kagome Higurashi era y siempre será muy decente!

Sango fue la primera en reaccionar, con mochila en mano, corrió a socorrerla, pero al ver la marca soltó la mochila y…

- ¡¡IIIHHH…!!.- Se quedó paralizada, comprendiendo esta vez, por qué Inuyasha pedía explicaciones sobre el demonio lobo.

Kagome se sobresaltó con el grito de Sango, y con la cara de espanto, los ojos apuntaban a su espalada y casi se le habían salido de las órbitas de mirar tan fijamente.

- Pero ¿qué pasa? – Inuyasha la miraba con despecho, y estaba tan tenso que parecía que fuese a comerse a alguien, Sango parecía temer que le contagiara algo, y la miraba con miedo, y Miroku parecía verla con lástima. El único que se libraba era Shippo, que después de presenciar su mal humor, decidió quedarse sobre Kirara, trotando por las nubes… - ¿Por qué me miráis todos así? Tengo… ¿tengo algo malo¡¿ES UNA ARAÑA!?..- tenía fobia a las arañas, todos lo sabían, y que la mirasen de ese modo le daba a entender que no podía ser otra cosa, o eso o tenía gangrena en la espalda. Cosa que tampoco le agradaba...

Sango fue la primera, (otra vez), en moverse. Tomándola por un brazo y pidiéndole disculpas por su comportamiento, la acompañó hasta detrás de una gran roca que les sirvió de biombo para que se vistiera. Por fin Kagome se sentía ella misma, nada como sentir la seguridad que daba su uniforme. Aunque para Sango siguiese siendo un dilema o un problemón que hubiese estado hablando con Kôga a solas, y con solo una toalla mojada por vestido, no le oía otra cosa de decir "pobrecilla", una y otra vez, mientras la mirara como si mirase el retrato de alguien que se había marchad para siempre.

La escuchó hasta que se cansó de su tonto cántico y la dejó allí sola con su mantra, para meterles prisa a los demás en ponerse en marcha. Sin darles tiempo a preguntar nada.

……………………………………

Más tarde, estaban todos cenando alrededor del fuego, mirándose entre ellos, sin saber quién debía atreverse a empezar, mientras Kagome se ponía morada de pescado, ignorando los gestos y las muecas raras que se hacían a su alrededor, con la excepción de que, de vez en cuando, hacían una pausa para mirarla y negar la cabeza, lamentando algo. E Inuyasha estaba en su pose de jefe indio de la tribu de los cinco pokemons, con su cara de pocos amigos, mirándola penetrante, como si esperase una disculpa. A ese lo ignoraba adrede porque no tenía ganas de escucharlo.

Shippo era el único que se mantenía al margen, pensando que todos se habían vuelto locos. No entiendía por qué estaban todos tan tristes por Kagome, (bueno, vale, Inuyasha estaba cabreado, pero él siempre lo estaba, no era nada excepcional…), él veía bien a Kagome, no la sentía enferma ni tampoco tenía heridas… Entonces¿a qué venían esas caras? Cada vez entendía menos a los mayores.

Miroku carraspeó, sacando a Shippo de sus pensamientos, a Inuyasha de su postura tótem, y a Kagome de su engullimiento…

- Kagome ¿podrías explicarnos como te hizo Kôga esa marca?- Esta vez sí fue Sango la que le dio, sonando a hueco. Miroku se frotó el chichón, que para mañana ya alcanzaría el doble de volumen si seguían dándole en el mismo sitio - ¿Queréis dejarlo ya? Vais a dejarme tonto con tanto golpe.

- ¿Y qué quieres?, tú te lo buscas, monje pervertido ¿Cómo pretendes que te cuente cómo fue?. No tienes perdón. – Sango cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho y levantó la cabeza a un lado, daba la imagen de una madre que exige a su hijo que pida perdón al otro niño por ofenderlo.

- ¿De que habláis? Kôga no me hizo nada.- todos la miraron como si hubiese perdido la cabeza. Y Shippo empezó a mirarlos a todos, inquietándose con la idea de que el estúpido lobo le hubiese hecho algo a la adorable Kagome, y él no se hubiera enterado de nada.

Inuyasha vio reflejado en el rostro de Shippo todos los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente, y decidió que él no debía estar allí mientras tuvieran esta conversación.

Y así se lo hizo saber, con la delicadeza de la que era capaz. Es decir, de ninguna.

- ¡Largate a por leña, enano, que esta conversación no es para mocosos!

- Ve tú… A mi parecer hay bastante leña, no hace falta recoger más.

Inuyasha se levantó, gruñendo, (hoy lo hacía mucho, por cierto), cogió a Shippo de las solapas del kimono (como siempre), y le arreó con los nudillos en la cabeza.

- ¡Largo, criajo!.- El zorrito corrió a los brazos de Kagome, y lo mira desafiante, (allí era muy fuerte, porque sabía que Inuyasha no haría nada contra ella)

- Shippo haz caso de lo que dice Inuyasha, puede ser un descerebrado, pero esta vez tiene razón, tú no puedes participar en esta conversación.- Miroku miraba al zorrito con su sonrisa tierna, para que Shippo no se atreviese a discutirle, pero la sonrisa desapareció de inmediato cuando volvieron a pegarle en el chichón. Esta vez se echó las dos manos a la cabeza - ¡Bueno, ya basta¡Voy a empezar a enojarme de verdad!

Shippo abandonó el agradable calorcillo del fuego, resignado, y llevándose consigo a Kirara. Ojalá todos se quemaran con las llamas, por echarlo así sin más, sin considerar que hacía frío y él solo era un niño pequeño que podía enfriarse muy rápido.

Inuyasha esperó a que el zorrito estuviese lo bastante lejos para posar su mirada acusadora sobre Kagome, ella le respondió con el mismo desafío que lo había hecho antes Shippo, y no le hubiese importado estar en los brazos de alguien más adulto para conseguir más valor, porque Inuyasha la miraba con una ira y defraudación que no la abrumaban.

- Ahora, explícame por qué te dejaste hacer por ese pintamonas.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos¿Era posible que le hubiese preguntado eso¿Por segunda vez…? (La primera fue cuando conocieron al lobo, él fue a rescatarla de su madriguera antes de que Kôga la hiciera su mujer). Lo peor de todo era que Miroku y Sango la miraban interesados, esperando que respondiese la pregunta de Inuyasha ¿Cómo podía creer que se iba a dejar tocar por nadie? Esto era demasiado. ¿Cuántas veces iba a tener que demostrar su honestidad?

- Inu Yasha, Miroku… Sango - se levantó lentamente, sintiendo que el alrededor le iba a dar vueltas de un momento a otro… Estaba tan harta de este asunto, que incluso se estaba mareando… - ¡Es evidente que hablo otro idioma, porque parece que no me entendéis¡¡Kôga no me ha puesto un dedo encima, vale!!.

Sango la miró con pesar, y suspiró bajando su mirada, pensando que ella también lo negaría si estuviera en su lugar…

- chicos, yo confío en lo que ella dice… no se por qué ni cómo ha podido suceder, pero estoy segura de que Kôga nunca forzaría a Kagome a nada que ella no quisiera.

Inu Yasha permaneció callado, miraba fijamente a Kagome. Pensando que quizás ella decía la verdad, y que tal vez esa marca no era de Kôga, sino suya… Lo cual no sería extraño, porque aquél sueño fue tan real, que no sería raro que la hubiese marcado mientras dormían, habían pasado la noche los dos solos, en medio de un bosque donde helaba entrada la noche, y podría ser que durmieran pegados el uno al otro, y el sueño hiciese que fuese posible marcarla, confundiendo la realidad con la fantasía…

De pronto irguió la espalda y comenzó a verla de otro modo, mientras ella se preparaba su saco para acostarse… ¿Y si aquello no fue un sueño¿Y si los dos se vieron afectados por algo y no eran conscientes de lo que realmente estaban haciendo…?

Frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, haciendo una mueca con los labios que desechaba aquella suposición… Si hubiese llegado a pasar algo, ella se lo habría hecho saber de alguna forma…

Kagome se metió dentro, ignorando que estaba siendo observada por Hanyou muy atento a sus movimientos… Bostezó y miró al resto del grupo con los ojos somnolientos. Estaba que se caía de sueño, la discusión la había agotado. Aparte de que había conseguido que le sentara mal la cena.

- ¿Podemos dormir ya? Esta charla me ha revuelto el estómago – Sin esperar la respuesta de nadie, se tumbó y se tapó hasta las orejas. En pocos segundos, estaba haciendo ese ruidito característico suyo de cuando estaba en el séptimo sueño…

Inuyasha esperó a que las dos chicas y Shippo estuvieran bien dormidas, se puso de pie y se agachó junto a Miroku, que cabeceaba junto al fuego, vigilando que no se viniera abajo para que los animales salvajes no se colaran en la cueva.

- Tengo que salir, vigila que no le pase nada a las chicas

Miroku se preguntó que qué tenía que vigilar, si ellas estaban tan quietas como dos muñecas, a no ser que rodaran hasta la salida de la cueva dudaba que corriesen ningún peligro.

- ¿Vas a ver a Kikyo, verdad?

- No, necesito aclarar unas cuantas cosas con Kôga…

Miroku lo detuvo agarrándole el brazo.

- No hagas ninguna tontería, sabes que esto podría herir a Kagome, por cualquier motivo no quiere contarnos qué sucedió, y meter el dedo en la yaga no va a ayudarla.

- Tranquilo no pienso pelear con él si es lo que te preocupa. ¡Ah! Y... no le digas a Kagome dónde estoy.- Inu Yasha se aleja corriendo en busca de las respuestas que necesita para calmar su inquietud. Estaba empezando a sospechar que algunos sueños podían no serlos.

………………………………………

En un acantilado, donde las cavernas están protegidas por cascadas que la cubren, se encuentran, habitándolas, varios demonios lobos que viven en manada, bajo la protección de su líder. Kôga.

- Ese perro está cerca, puedo olerlo…

- Jefe ¿le matamos?

- No seáis idiotas, sois tan torpes que no sabéis ni medir vuestras fuerzas. Él acabaría con vosotros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Dejadle llegar hasta aquí y veamos qué quiere.

- ¡Kôga!, he venido a hablar contigo, tengo cosas que saber...

Kôga se sobresaltó por la repentina "manifestación" de Inuyasha, con su pose de alerta, y la silueta marcada por la luz de la luna en la entrada…

Miró a sus hombres disgustado, o Inuyasha se había vuelto muy rápido, o su gente era una pandilla de tortugas inútiles a la hora de moverse.

- Adelante… estás en tu casa… - La sonrisa desdeñosa provocó un gruñido del Hanyou, eso lo regocijó, le encantaba hacer rabiar al perro y ahora tenía más motivo que nunca por haberle quitado su chica.

- Déjate de formalidades, dime la verdad o tendré que sacártela a la fuerza, esta vez no tienes a Kagome para defenderte.

» Te tengo ganas desde que nos conocimos. Y si no te he dado tu merecido ha sido por ella, pero ahora nada me detiene, así que empieza a hablar…

- ¿Para qué?, ya no es importante ¿verdad?, te has procurado ser el único que se acerque a ella, te has adelantado, te has aprovechado de que estás más cerca de ella… -soltó una risa desganada - has ganado¿qué más quieres de mí? Ya me has quitado a la mujer que amo.

Inu Yasha no se vio capaz de hablar… Las palabras de Kôga aún resonaban en sus oídos, como un eco que repetía varias veces, se había adelantado y le había quitado su mujer, "¿es mía?", se preguntó, esperando que en cualquier momento la conciencia lo desmintiese y le dijese que se trataba de una mentira, pero la conciencia no habló, contrariamente a lo que estaba esperando, las imágenes cayeron una a una, de cómo discutieron por Kikyo, cómo se sinceraron el uno con el otro, como la acercó a él para besarla… y como las cosas sucedieron llevados por el deseo, ambos se sentían extraños, pero eso no quería decir que no hubiera sucedido realmente, empezaba a recordar cómo ambos se levantaron temblando por el frío, como se ayudaron a vestirse, y cómo durmieron abrazados, ella encima de él, y a él abriéndose el haori para que se acurrucara en su pecho y poder taparla con él.

Maldita sea¡pues claro que había sido verdad! Ahora lo veía más claro que nunca. Incluso se despertó oliendo a ella ¿cómo había podido dudar? Qué estúpido era, y más estúpido había sido por haber adelantado los acontecimientos cuando aún estaban en medio de una guerra contra Naraku.

Había querido esperar para hacerla su mujer, había querido hacer las cosas bien, y en un orden; Primero traer la paz acabando con Naraku y recuperando los fragmentos de la perla, segundo hablar de sus intenciones con el patriarca de la casa, el abuelo de Kagome, y tercero haber reunido suficientes bienes como para que su familia lo considerase digno de ella… Se había saltado todos los pasos y había ido directamente al cuarto. Se había acostado con ella y la había marcado. Al menos hizo lo correcto dentro de lo malo.

Y ahora no sabía qué hacer… quería cuidar de ella, pero no sabía cómo, porque Kagome parecía seguir creyendo que había sido un sueño, o tal vez lo había olvidado…

**22/03/2005**

**NN/AA: Para los que quieran saber sobre el símbolo que Kagome tiene en el hombro, ponemos aquí la pagina donde pueden leer sobre él, el símbolo existe, y sus significados nos parecieron los más adecuados para este capítulo. **

**Artemisa 1: Eso de que esos dos preparen la cena… habría que verlo**

**Artemisa 2: Calla… que esto es un fic y aquí hacen lo que yo diga :P . Por cierto… ¿no vas a decir nada de lo de la ropa del capitulo anterior?**

**Artemisa 1¡Huy! Es verdad. Aome59, respondiendo a tu pregunta sinceramente… la verdad es que pensé que nadie se daría cuenta jejejjeje o//o pero aquí va mi forma de entenderlo. Los dos están como si los hubieran emborrachado por lo que se pusieron sus ropas después de aquello y ni siquiera recuerdan esas partes. Hay un salto desde que están juntos hasta que amanece, se supone que pasan más cosas en ese tiempo que no se describe hasta este capi, y lo de que se vistan está ahí porque si se quedan desnudos hasta que despierten, Inuyasha quizás sea inmune a los resfriados, pero Kagome se constipa seguro.**

**Espero que te sirva esa respuesta, porque si no, tendríamos que tomar la segunda opción, que realmente se tratase de un sueño… el problema es que nos cargaríamos el resto de la historia.**

**Ap, y muchas gracias por los rewiews, chics, nos dan mucho ánimo para seguir creando cositas.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo wapis**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Porque tenemos intención de enviar más.**

**Un saludito**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Kôga raptó a Kagome. Y la tensión entre ellos dos era cada vez más visible. Miroku y Sango no hacían más que observarlos, preguntándose por qué no se hablaban, cuando era obvio que Inuyasha estaba más pendiente de ella. Si Kagome se desviaba un momento, él preguntaba inmediatamente a dónde iba. Si decía que estaba cansada y hambrienta, buscaba rápidamente qué comer y sitio donde pudieran acampar, y la obligaba a echarse en la mullida cama de hojas que le fabricaba cada noche. Y lo más curioso era que ya no dormitaba en la rama de algún árbol, sino que permanecía sentado cerca de ella. Era como si temiera que la fueran a raptar otra vez.

En cambio, Kagome, simplemente parecía estar en otro mundo, decía que no se encontraba muy bien, y lo achacaba al calor del verano, pero todos estaban seguros que no era solo malestar, su humor había cambiado, y se comportaba demasiado impulsiva, cuando nunca antes había hecho nada sin pensarlo antes.

- ¿No te parece extraño que no discutan, Houshi?

Miroku dejó de concentrarse en el redondo y bien apretadito culo de Sango para mirar abajo. Shippo, que iba en su hombro, se asomó también, y ambos estuvieron a punto de caerse del lomo de Kirara a mitad de vuelo.

- ¿Tú también lo has notado? No sé qué me da más miedo, que se griten todo el día, o esta calma… me cuesta creer que no discutan, pero no podemos entrometernos, ya sabes lo posesivo que se ha vuelto Inuyasha con la señorita Kagome.

Sango asintió con un suspiro, dándole la razón…

- Pues yo no hablaría tan pronto, ahora han empezado otra discusión…- Los dos jóvenes miraron al Kitsune, y siguieron la dirección que señalaba su dedo. Hacia el Hanyou y la sacerdotisa que iban por tierra.- ¿Qué será ahora?

Mas abajo, concretamente en el suelo, Inuyasha suspiraba de impaciencia; apenas adelantaban nada, a este paso no llegarían a la aldea donde tenían planeado hacer noche, y todo por la cabezonería de esta mujer (su mujer… cada vez que lo pensaba se le erizaban los bellos de la nuca, si ella al menos dijese algo al respecto, él sabría cómo actuar, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo comportarse, porque ella era como si lo hubiese olvidado todo, y para colmo estaba más distante que nunca), ella no quería ir montada en su espalda, no sabía por qué, y eso los obligaba a ir más despacio.

- Vamos Kagome, si me dejaras llevarte, iríamos más rápido- Frunció el ceño cuando la vio caminar más lenta aún. ¿Es que lo hacía a posta o realmente le pasaba algo?. Lo tenía escamado desde hacía unos días, porque sus hormonas se estaban desequilibrando, podía olerlo en el aíre, y no estaba seguro a qué podía deberse, sería verdad que estaba enfermando. Ella se quejaba mucho últimamente de que se sentía rara, pero él pensó que solo quería llamar la atención.

Mira que era idiota, tal vez fuese verdad que ella necesitase realmente ser atendida.

- No pienso subir a tu espalda, si quieres lleva a Miroku y yo subiré en Kirara, con Sango.

- Keh, no seas ridícula, Miroku me mataría si lo aparto ahora de Sango¿no los ves?, no dejan de decirse cosas al oído. – Inu Yasha seguía mirando hacia Kirara y la pareja que se susurraban el uno al otro, lo que le faltaba era tener que soportar el cortejo de dos humanos…

Y Kagome que caminaba cada vez más lenta, arrastrando los pies y quedándose atrás… pero Inuyasha estaba tan absorto mirando al cielo, que no se daba cuenta de nada.

Tenía un sudor frío que se le formaba en la frente. Era curioso, porque aunque sabía que era frío, ella sentía el cuerpo ardiendo. Sobre todo la cabeza…

Se detuvo, asustada, cuando unas motitas grises empezaron a colarse entre las cosas que veía, hasta que se apoderó de todo y lo único que podía ver era un manto gris.

Se estaba mareando...

Sería mejor sentarse antes de que perdiera del todo el conocimiento, estaban pasando por un camino por donde los pastores llevaban a sus cabras a diario, había piedras puntiagudas por todas partes, y lo que menos quería era hacerse un corte o golpearse en la cabeza.

Ya había entorpecido bastante a los chicos, no era plan de ponerles más impedimentos. Y era por eso mismo que no había pedido que descansaran antes, aunque se sentía enferma y agotada desde hacía mucho rato…

Se arrodilló en el suelo y bajó la cabeza hasta que lo sintió en la frente, caliente por estar expuesto al sol todo el día. Intentó llamar a Inuyasha cuando vio que no se le pasaba, pero solo le dio tiempo de boquear antes de que la oscuridad se cerniera sobre ella.

Inuyasha hizo un gesto interrogativo cuando vio que Kirara cambiaba de rumbo y se dirigía precipitadamente hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué hacen estos?... – Se volvió para mirar a Kagome, y se alarmó cuando la vio agacharse hasta tocar el suelo con las manos y la cabeza¿Qué hacía ahora esta loca¿Pensaba ponerse a rezar de cara al sol? Últimamente estaba tan rara que no le extrañaría que empezara a hacer cosas como esas. No… mira que era idiota, se dio cuenta de que algo malo le pasaba cuando la vio desplomarse. Corrió a ella, (llegando al mismo tiempo que los otros), la subió a su regazo y apartó los mechones sucios de la cara, estaba empapada en sudor, y tenía la piel de un pálido azulado que lo preocupaba. - Kagome ¿te encuentras bien?

- Inuyasha… - Podía oír las voces, pero era incapaz de moverse, apenas gesticulaba algunas palabras de las que no era consciente, pero se sentía mal por no poder decirles lo que le pasaba… Si al menos pudiera saberlo con seguridad… estaba asustada, porque no conocía ninguna enfermedad pasajera que tuviese los efectos que padecía, y eso descartaba muchas cosas, a no ser que fuera anemia. Si era anemia tendría que volver a casa, y perdería un tiempo valioso para atrapar a Naraku.

De pronto sintió que la apretaban contra el pecho y la zarandeaban, pero ya no fue consciente de mucho más.

- ¿Kagome¡Kagome…!- Inuyasha la apartó de los rayos sofocantes del sol y la colocó a la sombra.

Se quedó allí, quieto, esperando con ella en su regazo a que reaccionara, abriera los ojos y dijera algo. Respiraba muy pausadamente, como cuando estaba dormida. Y su rostro estaba tan ausente de expresiones, de emociones que se reflejasen en él, que parecía que no iba a despertar nunca más.

Esperaba que no fuera así, porque entonces a saber qué iba a hacer ahora. Después de haber estado planeando todo este tiempo cómo acercarse a ella y averiguar qué recordaba. Sería frustrante que, encima de haberse quedado igual que antes, ella decidiese morirse ahora. Y esos idiotas que tenía por compañeros no ayudaban demasiado; entre que uno lloraba como si estuviese ya en el entierro, y los otros lo miraban como diciendo "pobre… no sabe cuidar de ella y se le ha ido", se le estaban poniendo los nervios de punta, y ya no sabía si el loco era él, o lo eran los demás, porque le estaban entrando unas ganas inauditas de zarandear a Kagome hasta que se le descolgara la cabeza y gritarle al mismo tiempo.

¡Mira lo que había provocado la maldita¿Por qué no despertaba de una vez?...

Sango y Miroku habían bajado de Kirara y se dirigían deprisa hacia Inuyasha, curiosos por saber qué pasaba, mientras que Shippo, que lo había visto todo desde arriba, y estaba más informado, permanecía sentado encima de Kirara intentando no llorar por Kagome. Aunque no podía hacer mucho para impedirlo, era un niño y los niños lloraban, así que dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran y que Sango regresase a consolarlo.

- Inuyasha… ¿Qué ha pasado?- Miroku se acuclilló junto a él y colocó la mano en el escote de Kagome para ver si se trataba de fiebre.

Sintió una punzada extraña en la espalda, casi dolorosa, el sudor frío y la ansiedad le empapó la frente, era como si tuviese la sensación de que un hacha enorme, gigantesca… estuviese a punto de bajar y abrirle la espalda. Miró hacia atrás y allí estaba Sango. La preciosa Sango, la diosa de la belleza encarnada en una humana con mucho genio. Y con muchas ganas de castigarlo continuamente por esa pequeña debilidad que tenía hacia el sexo femenino.

Había desarrollado una especie de sexto o séptimo sentido con eso. Daba igual que estuviese a diez metros de él, de espaldas y ocupándose de un infante kitsune, ella le había lanzado, (sin mirar), su mirada justiciera. Esa que le helaba la sangre y le susurraba al oído que como no parara sufriría una tortura lenta y dolorosa, muy dolorosa, como castigo. Apartó inmediatamente la mano. Uno, porque Sango no llevara a cabo esa venganza que ni ella misma era consciente de que le lanzaba a Miroku, y dos, porque era mejor rectificar antes de que Inuyasha se diera cuenta que se estaba tomando libertades con Kagome.

- Se desmayó – Inuyasha se encogió de hombros, y pensó que esa explicación debía ser suficiente para la curiosidad de Miroku. Aunque el monje se quedase con los ojos en blancos y le cayese una gota de sudor por la cabeza.

- Ya – Contestó el monje, con una calma exagerada, pensando que al Hanyu le faltaba algún tornillo. Y que, por si acaso, era mejor seguirle la corriente.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño al oír ese tono de voz que daba a entender que ya lo daban por loco.

- Últimamente está nerviosa… o muy tranquila… o nerviosa… o no sé - Decidió que era mejor callar porque no estaba arreglándolo ni mucho menos, quería decir que cambiaba mucho de ánimo y que quizás eso se debiese a algo que tuviese que ver con lo de ahora. Podía ser que eso la cansara, y que el cansancio le provocase desmayos. Pero como no le salía, era mejor no decir nada más. O quizás era mejor no seguir pensando en los síntomas, porque lo estaban conduciendo a otra posibilidad que lo asustaba.

- Claro, esto… puede ser el sueño que tuvo anoche, no debe haberla dejado descansar bien, y hemos andado mucho.

- Oh sí, la pesadilla de anoche. - Inuyasha miró a Miroku como si fuese un comodín, bendita su cabeza que le había dado el motivo que necesitaba para no preocuparse. Las pesadillas podían ser muy buenas a veces, porque le daban respuestas a preguntas que empezaba a plantearse en este mismo momento y que no se atrevía a pensar mucho más alto. Esperaba que solo fuera cansancio, porque, si no, menuda puntería que había tenido aquella noche. Todas las pistas llevaban a lo mismo. Los cambios, el cansancio, la batalla hormonal que estaba desarrollándose dentro de ella… Oh Kami… Si Kagome ni siquiera era consciente de lo que había pasado entre ellos ¿Cómo iba a tomarse esto? – Aún no lo sabes… - Susurró para sí mismo, olvidando que Miroku estaba delante, con la cabeza ladeada y cara de no entender nada.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, que yo también tengo pesadillas… o me estoy poniendo nervioso… o no sé

Kagome decidió moverse en ese momento, interrumpiendo la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacer Miroku, y que quedó rápidamente en el olvido para los dos cuando ella abrió los ojos.

- ¿Inu Yasha…?

- Por fin despiertas, la próxima vez que decidas dormir un rato, avísanos antes y lo preparamos un poco mejor – Ella juntó las cejas, preparándose para protestar, algo se removió en su interior cuando vio aquellos ojitos de chocolate bizquear enfadados, no quería hacerlo, pero se los imaginaba en una carita redonda y regordeta y sentía que pronto empezaría a babear. De pronto se dio cuenta de los límites que estaba sobrepasando su imaginación y reaccionó inmediatamente, apartando a Kagome de él como si quemara. Se levantó y se alejó unos metros. Cuando se dio cuenta de que hasta Sango se había vuelto a mirarlo, intentó reparar aquello extendiendo la mano y ayudándola a levantarse - ¿te ves capaz de andar?

- Sí

Quería matarlo, acababa de recuperar el conocimiento y el muy bruto pensaba que se había echado una siesta. Maldito pedazo de alcornoque insensible… Ella comiéndose la cabeza sobre qué era lo correcto, qué hacer y no hacer, si atreverse o no a hacerse las pruebas de una vez para confirmarlo de un modo u otro, o (en ese caso) si deshacerse o no del "problema". Y lo más difícil, si decírselo a él o no, aunque por muy diferente que fuera a los demás, dudaba que la creyera, porque ni ella misma se lo creía, todavía se preguntaba cómo había sucedido, y cómo pudo confundirlo con un sueño.

¿Qué pensaría Inuyasha de aquella vez¿Seguiría pensando que lo había soñado, o ya se habría dado cuenta de que fue real? Daba igual, de una forma u otra se iba a enterar de la verdad, porque aunque ella no dijese nada, una barriga no se podía esconder eternamente cuando estaba a la vista del futuro padre. Hasta cierto punto podría creerla más gorda, o con un problema de hidropesía… ¿Pero cómo iba a explicar entonces lo del niño cuando naciera?

Pero como de todas formas, (mientras se notara y no), iba a pasar algún tiempo, se callaría por si acaso se equivocaba, mira que si de verdad se trataba de alguna enfermedad que le cortara la regla…

……………………………

Después de varias semanas, Kagome no había sacado nada en claro, las rayitas del test debían ser una amarilla si era negativo, dos amarillas si era positivo, y una azul si estaba ovulando… habían salido dos verdes¿qué significaría eso, que podía estar ovulando y embarazada al mismo tiempo, o que si no tenía cuidado ahora podía quedarse en estado? Pero ya habían empezado los síntomas típicos; el sueño, los vómitos, el hambre insaciable, la vulnerabilidad… Vamos, que no se aguantaba ni ella. Uff menudo lío el que se había echado encima…

Por si acaso no había vuelto a casa, y había dedicado todo el tiempo a estudiar el comportamiento de Inuyasha… y seguía sin sacar respuesta; había notado que la observaba cuando creía que no se daba cuenta, que la miraba de los pies a la cabeza como si buscase algo, pero seguidamente negaba con un gesto, como si luego lo descartase, y seguía a lo suyo; a hacer nada sentado en la rama de un árbol. Si seguía subiéndose a las ramas a que le diera el sol, terminaría por desarrollar la forma de una iguana…

Miró al otro lado y vio al monje y a su amiga Sango muy juntos, y para sorpresa de ella, notó que se tenían cogidas las manos¿Desde cuando estaban juntos esos dos¿O solo estaban intentando decirse algo? A saber qué era; Miroku parecía comérsela con los ojos y con todo lo demás de un momento a otro, pero Sango daba la sensación de saltar hacia atrás en cualquier momento y salir corriendo. Aún así no se movían, solo hablaban y hablaban y hablaban… (Kagome suspiró y se dedicó a contar las hierbas de su alrededor).

- ¡No haga eso, monje, suélteme las manos! – Susurró Sango, malhumorada, el pervertido estaba aprovechándose de lo lindo con eso de que fingieran. Forcejeo disimuladamente para librarse de la mano de Miroku, pero era imposible soltarse sin dar un tirón fuerte, y no quería captar la atención de Kagome.

- Solo intento que no se acerquen para que podamos hablar.

- Pues empiezo a creer que eso solo ha sido una excusa, porque llevamos varios minutos haciendo el tonto y usted aún no ha dicho nada… Solo se ha limitado a coger mis manos y sobarlas.

- Esta bien, pero finge un poco mejor, ahora nos está mirando… Lo que quería decir es ¿No te has fijado que ha empeorado? Ahora no hay día que no vomite la primera comida del día, y se marea con cierta frecuencia, hasta puedo jurar que tiene un horario concreto para eso.

- Tal vez comió algo que le sentara mal… - Dejó de forcejear y pensó más detenidamente las palabras del monje.

- No lo sé, puede ser, pero también está ese pequeño detalle de que él es medio demonio. Temo que el estado de la señorita Kagome se deba a que el hechizo no salió bien. – Miroku notó con asombro, que las tornas cambiaron, ahora era Sango quien sujetaba sus manos, qué bueno… si no fuera porque también temblaban de preocupación.

- Miroku ¿y si le ocurre algo grave?, no duerme bien por las noches, se pasa todo el día con sueño, come como las ratas, a todas horas. ¿Cree que el hechizo haya maldito a Kagome con alguna enfermedad? – El suspiro de Miroku no sonaba a nada bueno.

- No estoy seguro, pero podría pasar. Y no quisiera saber qué hará Inuyasha cuando sepa que nosotros se lo provocamos. Por cierto¿donde está ahora?

- En el pueblo, buscando algo para la cena, Shippo y Kirara van con él, espero que no lo metan en líos, porque si viene de mal humor y luego se entera de que la salud de Kagome está débil por nuestra culpa, va a querer matarnos.

La pareja suspiró al mismo tiempo y se quedaron pensando en qué clase de torturas podía practicar el Hanyou con ellos si se enteraba de la causa de que Kagome estuviese enferma. Por eso, Sango fue más lista y se llevó a Kagome de la mano, para quitarse del medio antes de que el Hanyou llegase y advirtiese el cargo de conciencia que sentían.

Cuando Inuyasha llegó al campamento, había una hoguera esperando para asar los dos patos que traía del mercado del pueblo.

Lo primero que notó fue la ausencia de las dos mujeres, y curiosamente Miroku estaba muy concentrado en mantener el fuego, en lugar de estar espiándolas.

Se sentó enfrente del monje y empezó a desplumar los patos, pensando, que Kagome, bien podía haber esperado su llegada para agradecerle la cena… o darle la bienvenida, que también servía. Pero no, ella se había ido, y por las risas, los gritos y los jadeos, estaba disfrutando de lo lindo chapoteando en algún estanque.

De coraje, desplumó con más énfasis al pobre pato, ensañándose con él, ya que no podía desplumar a quien se había olvidado de la única noche que habían estado juntos… Pero tenía con quien pagar esta rabia que lo estaba carcomiendo, sí… tenía a un pequeño demonio pesado y chinchante con el que podía vengarse… La risa de la victoria, sonó en su cabeza (con eco y todo), mientras clavaba los ojos en Shippo.

Shippo observaba, cada vez más pálido, cómo maltrataba al animal, por suerte para el ave, ya estaba muerto, porque esto era peor que los coscorrones que él se llevaba cuando provocaba a Inuyasha. Sintió la punzada pesada y a rojo vivo de la mirada asesina de Inuyasha, que se había fijado en él, y sin poder evitarlo; como el que vive una escena de terror en la que sabe que si abre los ojos verá al monstruo delante suyo, el zorrito levantó la mirada, temblando como un flan, y tragó con dificultad cuando vio la sospechosa sonrisa de Inuyasha. Solo faltaban las nubes negras encima y los relámpagos. Era mejor salir de allí cuanto antes.

- Esto… voy a ver qué hacen las chicas…

Los cuatro ojos lo miraron; uno con curiosidad por el miedo que se escuchaba en la voz del kitsune, y el otro gruñendo por su frustración, (tendría que buscarse otra cosa con lo que pagar su rabia hasta tranquilizarse, o conformarse con seguir desplumando patos).

Cuando Shippo llegó al estanque, las dos mujeres se habían quitado las ropas, y jugaban, muy juguetonas para su gusto, en el agua… No sabía nadar, y tampoco sabía cómo manejar la escena que estaba presenciando; dos mujeres demasiado revueltas entre ellas y las salpicaduras, como para saber donde empezaba una cabeza y terminaba los pies de la otra. Era preferible volver al campamento y enfrentar a Inuyasha que quedarse aquí y ver este enredo de brazos y piernas.

Inuyasha y Miroku dejaron de trabajar al ver a Shippo llegar y ponerse a recoger las plumas del suelo, tan callado, rojo, y pensativo… Los dos más mayores se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, preguntándose qué le pasaba.

- ¡Eh, enano¿por qué no estas con ellas? – Inuyasha miró a Miroku y guiñó un ojo sin que el pequeño zorro lo viera - ¿Te han echado por no ser lo bastante hombre? – El monje y él rieron a carcajadas, mientras que Shippo seguía disciplinadamente recogiendo las plumas que caían al suelo.

- Porque no quería molestarlas, parecían muy unidas entre ellas; abrazándose y metiéndose dentro del agua, no creo que quisieran jugar conmigo.

Inuyasha se calló de inmediato y sintió la bilis de los celos subirle por la garganta. Miroku se atragantó directamente.

- ¿Q.. Q.. Qué hacían?- Miroku solo era capaz de mover su ceja izquierda con un tic, mientras esperaba impaciente que le contara con pelos y señales.

- ¡Eh, no babees sobre la comida! – Exigió Inuyasha, cada vez más molesto.

- Vamos Inuyasha, no me digas que esto no te afecta. Ellas dos están…

- Ni lo digas, pervertido… - El puño de Inuyasha se agitó en el aire, amenazando con estamparse contra la cara del monje.

Miroku de pronto se puso pálido y se levantó todo serio, con la mirada al frente y dispuesto a enfrentar todo lo que le deparara el destino.

- Tengo que ir, si no lo hago… Las almas de mis antepasados no me lo perdonarán nunca.

Una mano fuerte le tiró de la túnica y lo tiró de culo al suelo, miró a su lado y vio el fuego llameando como una pira en los ojos de Inuyasha.

- Tú sigue con lo que estabas haciendo si no quieres que te arranque la piel y te ponga a secar. – Le susurró entre dientes, arrastrando las consonantes.

El monje lo miró sin atreverse a parpadear, tragó saliva y asintió lentamente.

- Sí señor…

Miroku cogió el otro pato y siguió desplumando, con un suspiro de pesar. Iba a perderse lo único por lo que merecía la pena morir, ver a dos mujeres dándose un revolcón, qué mundo cruel era este que no le permitía tener el valor ni la fuerza suficientes para enfrentarse a Inuyasha. Era curioso que no le temiera a Naraku, pero cuando Inuyasha se ponía así, era peor que diez Narakus juntos. Mejor sería obedecerle.

Las chicas llegaron una hora más tarde, cuando los patos ya estaban casi hechos. Sospecharon del silencio extraño que había entre los tres varones; Miroku miraba al suelo con pena, Shippo estaba sentado con la espalda muy erguida y cruzado de brazos, mantenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza alta, como un señorito arrogante. Inuyasha se limitaba a mirar a uno de los patos como si quisiera matarlo.

Kagome se encogió de hombros y decidió ignorarlos, limitándose a sentarse junto al fuego y gemir gustosa con el olor a ave asada.

- Oye Shippo, por cierto, si estabas aquí¿por qué no te acercaste para bañarte con nosotras?, lo hubieras pasado bien.

Shippo abrió los ojos lentamente, mostrando sus preciosos ojitos verdes y sintiendo cómo las mejillas se le teñían de rojo, a la vez que los otros dos miraban estupefactos a Kagome… ¿Cómo podía preguntarle encima al pobre niño?

- ¿Qué he dicho?- Preguntó, después de ver cómo reaccionaban los tres. El carraspeo de Shippo distrajo a Kagome de las miradas inquisitivas de Miroku e Inuyasha.

- Me acerqué pero no me gustan las ahogadillas, yo… no se nadar muy bien, y me dio miedo.

Al monje y al Hanyu se les tensaron un lado de la boca, y miraron por unos segundos al vacío, asimilando lo que había sucedido realmente y pensando en lo que ellos habían creído que pasó. Giraron sus cabezas al unísono hacia Shippo, y el zorrito salió corriendo a esconderse en el regazo de Kagome. Si no se hubieran reído de él, habría especificado un poco mejor, se lo habían merecido.

Es lo que tienen los niños, que no saben explicarse con claridad cuando les conviene. Y algunos contextos, pueden cambiar la interpretación de un acto inocente en otro totalmente contrario.

**NN/AA: para los que tengan curiosidad por saber de qué símbolo se hablaba en el capítulo anterior, dejaremos la pagina donde se encontró. Una vez hayan entrado, cliqueen luego en el primer link del listado de la izquierda, en quienes somos. Y veréis, arriba a la derecha, el logotipo de esta asociación, es el símbolo del que hacemos mención, y hay una explicación de su origen y de cómo ha ido empleándolo el hombre. **

**y gracias por los rewiews ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Habían transcurrido dos meses más, y en ese tiempo, solo se enfrentaron un par de veces a Naraku. Desde que le habían quitado el fragmento más grande, éste desaparecía durante periodos muy largos, porque su cuerpo tardaba mucho más en regenerarse desde que sus fuerzas habían disminuido.

Naraku parecía haber desarrollado cierta fijación por Kagome, quien se había convertido en su objetivo principal en las dos últimas batallas. Era obvio que su intención no era la de raptarla, dominar sus almas o absorberla, quería matarla y quitarla directamente del medio porque se había vuelto una rival a tener en cuenta.

Sus poderes habían aumentado, y su puntería se había vuelto más certera. Inuyasha pensaba que ya era hora que acertase, o al menos rozase el objetivo. La pena era que ella no quería saber nada de Kikyo.

A la misma vez que Naraku desarrollaba una obsesión con ella, Kagome fomentaba una especie de odio y celos hacia la otra sacerdotisa.

Y es que no toleraba que ella estuviese cerca, se creía con derechos de pedirle que no la viera, y además lo exigía como una esposa recelosa. El problema es que lo era, aunque no fuera consciente de ello. O quizás sí lo era, porque le exigía cosas a Inuyasha con tanta seguridad que él no se atrevía a desobedecerla.

La última vez que tuvieron el encontronazo con Naraku, los entretuvo con una marioneta de su persona para poder acercarse a ella, que estaba apartada del grupo. Porque Inuyasha se empeñaba en que ella no podía participar directamente. Los demás lo acusaban de que le había dado una manía extraña con eso de apartarla de cualquier peligro, siempre había sido muy protector con ella, pero es que ahora hasta la alejaba de baches, desconocidos, incluso de ellos mismos. Hasta un campo de setas le hubiese parecido peligroso para ella.

Kagome observaba la lucha desde un alto, apuntando al falso Naraku con su arco, y una flecha preparada por si veía que los chicos no podían con él. Y mientras estaba antenta a lo que sucedía abajo, se percató que muchos fragmentos de la esfera se aproximaban a ella a toda velocidad, no vaciló, se giró y vio un tentáculo que iba directo a ella, casi lo tenía encima y no le daba tiempo a disparar la flecha, tuvo miedo de morir, de dejar a sus amigos, de no ver más a Inuyasha, y de no conocer a su bebé. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin verse capaz de hacer nada más, y sintió el destello a través de los párpados, la curiosidad le hizo abrirlos otra vez, y vio una esfera de energía pura que la rodeaba, la barrera purificadora se fue extendiendo, ocupando más terreno cuanto más grande se hacía, y desintegrando a todo lo maligno que pillaba a su paso, pero Naraku escapó antes de que su cuerpo fuese desintegrado del todo, dejando allí los fragmentos que llevaba consigo. Cuando Kagome notó que estaban allí, ya habían sido purificados por la barrera que, sin saber cómo, creó ella misma.

Inuyasha también vio el resplandor, y saber que ella estaba enfrentándose a algo sola, lo puso tan nervioso que acabó con la marioneta él solo y acudió en ayuda de Kagome. Dejando al resto estupefactos. Solo esperaba que no fuera tarde, porque no sabía qué haría si le pasase algo… o qué le haría ella después de rescatarla si no llegaba a tiempo.

Se detuvo, asustado, cuando la vio arrodillada, llorando, no estaba seguro de si debía acercarse o no. No parecía herida, tampoco cansada, sin embargo, ella lloraba y aferraba algo con mucha fuerza en sus puños. Entonces ella extendió las manos hacia él, mostrándole lo que contenían

- ¿Son…?

- Sí… mira, son fragmentos, y muchos, la esfera está casi completa.

Inuyasha sintió una presión en el pecho que lo ahogaba, cuando comprendió el riesgo que había corrido Kagome. Y allí estaba ella, sin darle importancia al hecho de que había estado a punto de morir en manos de Naraku, arrodillada con su con su nuevo uniforme, un hakama rojo y un blusón blanco. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo. ¿Cuándo decidió cambiar de prendas? Sospechaba que la falda verde le debía apretar a estas alturas, apenas se notaba nada, pero su cintura ya no era tan estrecha y su barriguita estaba empezando a crecer. Aunque con la ropa nueva lo disimulaba tanto que nadie lo había notado, aún… pero no podía ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano se inflaría como un globo.

Kagome acercó los fragmentos a su pecho y se fundieron con una luz rosada que atravesó opacidad de sus manos, cuando las abrió, había una perla casi completa.

Inuyasha, aún perplejo por todo lo ocurrido; la energía purificadora, la unión de la esfera y la piel de babuino blanco casi destrozada que se encontraba a pocos metros de ella… se acercó lentamente a Kagome, se arrodilló para quedar a su altura, y miró la perla que ella le estaba enseñando. Sonrió satisfecho, sintiendo algo extraño en el pecho, una calidez que había olvidado durante mucho tiempo, desde que su madre murió. La rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo a su regazo, podía oler el champú de cerezas que ella usaba en sus baños, sentir en sus labios la suavidad de sus cabellos, y la respiración cálida y agradable de ella golpeándole en el cuello.

- Te estas haciendo muy fuerte… no puedo estar más orgulloso de ti que ahora

- Inu Yasha…

Miroku, Sango y Shippo, llegaron montados en Kirara, a tiempo de presenciar cómo se abrazada la pareja, los dos más adultos se miraron victoriosos, después de todo el hechizo estaba funcionando, más lento… pero estaba en marcha. Shippo, por su lado, intentaba aplacar los celos que sentía de Inuyasha, sabía que era cosa de niños el deseo de apartarlos, pero es que al fin y al cabo era un niño, así que no luchó más contra el impulso y fue a meterse en medio. La atención de Kagome tenía que ser sólo para él.

……………………………………………

Era tarde cuando llegaron a las cercanías de un pueblo, donde oyeron a un pasante decir que ahí vivía un noble, que temía por la vida de su hija.

Lógicamente, Miroku fue el primero en expresar su preocupación por esa muchacha, y lógicamente, Sango fue la primera en darle un mamporrazo mientras murmuraba algo sobre que no sabía contenerse ni con las enfermas.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, haciendo saber al propietario que con ellos viajaba un monje, recibieron las mejores atenciones; una suculenta cena y camas cómodas para pasar la noche.

Miroku decidió cenar primero y después atender a la enferma. Y mientras se atiborraban de arroz, verduras, pescado, pan y licores, se percataron de que faltaba la presencia de uno de ellos. ¿Dónde se había metido Kagome?

Kagome no tenía hambre, la emoción de haber conseguido tantos fragmentos aún la tenía inquieta, por lo que decidió que podía hacer una visita a la hija del noble. Cuando encontró la habitación y entró, no le hizo falta esforzarse mucho para ver lo que los demás no podían en el cuerpo de la muchacha; una especie de energía maléfica que se paseaba libremente y tenía al pobre alma atemorizada. Ya una vez fue capaz de salvar a Kikyo de la muerte, y este caso era muy similar. Al igual que aquella vez pudo expulsar el veneno de Naraku del cuerpo de Kikyo, conseguiría ahora sacar esa energía maléfica de esta chica.

Se sentó junto a ella, sobre sus pies, y le acarició la cabeza. La muchacha, que respiraba con dificultad, miró a la sacerdotisa con miedo. Ya lo habían intentado otras, y lo único que consiguieron fue enfurecer al ente que vivía dentro de ella, tanto, que en cada ocasión ella empeoraba. Y estaba tan débil que esta vez no sobreviviría a su ataque de rabia.

- Tranquila, no tengas miedo, esta vez vamos hacerlo salir de ahí. Te prometo que estarás bien cuando esto termine. – Dejó el arco a su izquierda y sacó una flecha del carcaj, esta la dejó a su derecha, ambas cosas preparadas para cogerlas cuando fuera necesario. Aspiró profundamente y se concentró en desear que el espíritu maligno abandonara su posesión, colocando las manos sobre el pecho de la joven… Pasaron solo unos segundos antes de sentir los espasmos dentro del cuerpo de la enferma, su energía purificadora empezó a fluirle por las manos, extendiéndose por todo el cuerpo, limpiándolo de la energía impura que lo estaba ocupando.

Cuando el espíritu vio que no tenía otra opción, abandonó el cuerpo, alejándose a una esquina de la habitación para refugiarse mientras estudiaba la forma de invadir a su atacante.

Kagome cogió el arco y la flecha cuando vio que la energía se dirigía a ella, apuntó, tensó el arco, llevando la flecha hasta ella, y la soltó. Un fulgor violeta la rodeó como si fuera un cometa, y atravesó al ente haciéndolo desaparecer. La flecha quedó clavada en la pared, humeando aún los restos de la purificación.

Kagome no dejaba de mirar el lugar donde estuvo el objetivo. Había acabado con el fantasma, y con ello había salvado una vida. El día no había podido terminar mejor. Sonriente y algo cansada por el derroche de poder, miró hacia abajo, donde estaba la muchacha, quien levantó la mano hasta coger la de ella y le agradeció con otra sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos, ahora dormiría durante unas cuantas horas para recuperar las fuerzas que el espíritu maligno le había quitado.

Cuando oyó que la respiración de la chica se había relajado, se levantó y salió a los jardines a tomar el aire.

El resto del grupo levantó la mirada de los platos cuando las puertas de arroz se abrieron y entró el noble, hincando las rodillas en el suelo y haciéndoles una reverencia mientras agradecía que salvaran la vida de su hija.

Los tres se miraron entre ellos, preguntándose si el pobre hombre se había vuelto loco, o si se trataba de la desesperación tan grande que tenía, que agradecía antes de tiempo.

Miroku carraspeó llevándose la mano a los labios y lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

- Señor, es un muy amable dándonos este trato, pero no tiene que agradecernos el trabajo antes de ver a su hija, aun no aún no sabemos si podremos salvarla. – En ese momento sintió como si le golpearan la cabeza, se forzó a mirar a su lado, y vio los ojos asesinos de Sango. No parecía que lo hubiera golpeado, pero por su madre que sentía aún el puño clavado en su cabeza.

- La sacerdotisa lo hizo.- Todos miraron al hombre, que sonreía maravillado, como si hubiese visto algo asombroso - Ha sido increíble, una de las criadas fue a entrar cuando vio cómo expulsaba al espíritu de mi Hoshiko.

- Ah… Bueno… Claro… La sacerdotisa… - Miroku suspiró desilusionado, para una de las pocas veces que iba a hacer un exorcismo de verdad, se le adelantaba Kagome. En fin, otra vez sería

Inuyasha, dando por terminada su cena, metió algo de comida en las mangas de su haori y salió fuera.

Rastreó el olor de Kagome hasta encontrarla tumbada en la hierva, con el semblante sonriente y con los ojos cerrados, justo delante de un estanque donde se veía reflejada la luna. Era una imagen bonita, ella allí, tumbada, como si mirase las estrellas, la luna juguetona bañándose en el agua; ahora que ella no miraba, (y que se emborronaba cada vez que el viento arrastraba una hoja o una ramita al estanque, interrumpiendo su momento). Todo; el estanque, la luna, las mariposas nocturnas que revoloteaban cerca, ella, allí postrada como una princesa de cuento, esperando a que su príncipe la despertara. Todo junto era un cuadro hermoso… Si no fuera por el ronquido que soltó la bella durmiente, que desmoronó todo el encanto.

Inuyasha sonrió y se sentó junto a ella.

- Hey Kagome ¿Duermes? – Ella gimió como protesta, y abrió un ojo, cuando vio que era él se levantó de inmediato y se refregó los ojos en busca de legañas que quitar.

- No… solo me estaba relajando un poco. – La forma en que él resopló le hizo sospechar que no se lo tragaba, estaba más dormida que un lirón.

- Lo que sea… te he traído algo de comer, ya que en lugar de acompañarnos has preferido hacer de exorcista.

- Gracias... La verdad es que estoy hambrienta, pero pensé que ya no quedaría nada para mí. – Se incorporó y aceptó los cuencos, envueltos en trapos, y los palillos que él le entregaba.

- ¡Keh¿Acaso me crees capaz de dejarte sin comer?, te guardé algo antes de que Miroku y Shippo se lo acabaran todo.- Hizo una pausa larga, con toda intención y luego soltó: - aunque no sé si deberías de comer tanto, estas engordando.

- ¡¡Inuyasha!!. – La mirada que le lanzó de reojo, y la comisura que se torció traviesamente, le hizo entender que se trataba de una broma. Estaba muy susceptible con su figura y lo que menos necesitaba era que se burlasen de ella, por eso le dio un tirón de orejas. Él se quejó y maldijo unas cuantas cosas, entre ellas a las mujeres que no aguantaban nada, pero no le importó. Sonrió y le rodeó el brazo con los suyos, para acurrucarse más cerca de él y apoyar la cabeza en el hombro.

Inuyasha soltó un gemido de aprobación y posó la mano sobre una de las de ella. Durante toda la tarde, había estado pensando en que Kagome no debía estar tan expuesta, no en el estado que se encontraba. Tendría que ponerla a salvo, y la única forma segura que conocía era enviándola a su casa. No quería apartarse de ella ahora, quería estar a su lado para observar todos sus cambios, y comprobar que todo iba bien, pero cada vez sería más difícil para ella defenderse de Naraku o cualquier otro.

- Kagome…- ella hizo un sonido, haciéndole entender que estaba escuchando – Vete a tu casa – Tan delicado como siempre… Kagome se atragantó mientras asimilaba que la estaba echando, no solo del grupo, sino que también de la época.

Se separó de él tanto como fue capaz, un metro por lo menos, y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya¿Es decisión tuya o de todos¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme eso? – El Hanyou tragó saliva cuando la vio levantar el dedo y llenar los pulmones. Ahora venía lo peor… - Voy a decirte una cosa, Inuyasha… - No iba a ser una sola, serían unas cuantas, o una lista completa, llevaba demasiado tiempo conociéndola como para saber que cuando empezara no pararía.

Y retahíla de motivos por los que él era una mala persona, egoísta, arrogante, (qué no sabía de donde sacaba eso), insensible, bruto… y otras muchas más, a Inuyasha empezaron a dolerle los oídos, si la dejaba seguir terminaría con jaqueca.

Levantó ambas manos y soltó unos cuantos "wo, wo, wo…" que hicieron que ella se callase.

- Yo no quiero echarte, solo me preocupa que te hagan daño. Hoy han estado a punto de matarte, y yo de morirme de un susto, no sé cuantos sustos más seré capaz de soportar, pero por si acaso es mejor que vuelvas a casa. Tú y el bebé estará a salvo y yo me quedaré más tranquilo si estáis en tu época, con tu familia.

Ella tenía los ojos como platos, y la cara blanca. Ups, claro, es que se le había escapado lo del bebé, bueno, alguna vez tendría que saberlo. Lo raro era que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes, pero nadie podía culparla de ser tan despistada, la pobre estaba muy atareada entre los estudios, el pesado de Jojo, Momo, (o como se llame ese idiota que la perseguía como un perrito faldero), las historietas de su abuelo, disparar flechas contra demonios…

Auque en estos casos lo normal sería que lo dijera la madre y el padre se quedara de piedra, y no al revés.

- ¿C..Cómo…? – Kagome se mojó los labios y miró a otro lado, menuda vergüenza¿Y ahora qué¿Le reclamaría que no le hubiera dicho nada¿O debería aprovechar la situación para hacerse la ofendida y no tener que dar explicaciones? – Lo siento… Debí habértelo dicho antes. – Por mucha mentira que ideara, al final siempre salía Kagome la sincera, y la tonta, porque en menudo apuro se estaba metiendo. Inuyasha tenía una mirada extraña, entre confusa y rabiosa. Oh, oh… Se aproximaba una tormenta.

- ¿Qué¿Me estás diciendo que tú lo sabías?

- Em…

- ¿Lo sabías y no pensabas decirme nada ?¿Por qué?

- ¡No encontraba el momento¡No es fácil¡Qué querías que hiciera¡Ni siquiera sabía que había pasado de verdad! Además… Tú tampoco me lo dijiste.

- Te lo estoy diciendo ahora ¿Es que no cuenta?

- No

Inuyasha se levantó con un gruñido que parecía que iba a quedarse perpetuo en la garganta.

- ¿Cómo que no?

- Si no hubiera pasado lo de Naraku tú no habría usado de excusa lo del bebé para echarme de tu lado.

- ¡Yo no quiero echarte de mi lado!

- ¿Ah, no¿Y qué estás haciendo entonces? – Ella también se levantó, si estaba a su altura era más fácil discutir con él.

- ¡Solo intento protegerte!

- ¿Quitándome del medio¡No te creo¡Lo que tú intentas es deshacerte de mí porque ahora vengo con equipaje y solo te entorpezco, pero no para luchar contra Naraku, sino para estar con tu adorable Kikyo!

- ¡Eso es mentira!

- ¡Si es mentira, demuéstramelo!

- ¿Pero cómo quieres que te demuestre eso?

- ¡Si de verdad quisieras protegerme lo harías!

- ¡Claro que quiero protegerte¡No quiero que te pase nada¡Y al bebé tampoco!

- ¡Pues no lo parece¡Lo que parece es que quieres deshacerte de nosotros!

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¿No?

- ¡No¡Y para demostrártelo, te quedarás conmigo¡No permitiré que nada te pase, ni a ti ni al bebé! – Se cruzó de brazos y levantó el mentón, en su pose autoritaria… y no había más qué decir. Estaba decidido y no cabía más discusión, si ella quería irse a su casa tendría que aguantarse, mientras estuviese encinta se quedaría con él, donde pudiese observarla. Y, por supuesto, nadie la protegería mejor que él.

Kagome intentó reprimir la alegría, pero no lo hizo demasiado bien, una pequeña sonrisa asomaba a veces a sus labios, y sus ojos brillaban como resultado de haberse salido con la suya.

- Vale – Y se fue al ala que le habían asignado a los seis, estaba cansada y quería dormir, ya desayunaría fuerte mañana.

Inuyasha se quedó solo, y fue cuando recapacitó en lo que había dicho¿era idiota o qué? Si él quería que se fuera a su época ¿Por qué le dijo que se quedase?, la muy bribona lo había liado hasta llevarlo donde quiso.

Indignado se adentró en el castillo, y se encontró en la puerta con Miroku. Con su típica mirada de "no subestimes el poder que tienen las mujeres sobre los hombres"

- Ni una palabra, o te acuerdas de mí el resto de tu vida

Miroku levantó las manos con un gesto inocente y lo siguió castillo adentro hasta los aposentos donde pasarían la noche. De vez en cuando se le escapaba una risilla, e Inuyasha se giraba y lo miraba con su aire amenazador, y pedía disculpas.

Inuyasha se detuvo en la puerta y le dejó paso, oyendo otra de sus risitas.

- Lo siento, tío, pero quien con fuego se acuesta, meado se levanta.

Antes de que el Hanyou le lanzase uno de sus mamporros entró en la habitación. Las mujeres ya estaban acostadas, y Shippo y Kirara dormitaban cerca de Kagome. Miroku vio la excusa perfecta para que Inuyasha no pudiera realizar su amenaza, no era plan de despertar a los que ya estaban dormidos…

**NN/AA: **Pobre Inuyasha jejejj, le queda mucho que aprender sobre mujeres.

Muchas gracias por los rewiews, son nuestro aliento para seguir ideando cositas :D


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Los cantos de los pájaros la hicieron parpadear, de fondo se oían las risas de un niño, y un gato maullando y rezongando; Shippo y Kirara, que jugaban en el jardín. 

En una esquina de la sala, Miroku ayudaba a Sango a recoger, discutían entre susurros, hasta en silencio estaban siempre peleando, no los entendía, no dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro cuando creían que nadie iba a notarlo, Miroku la perseguía constantemente, y Sango se enfurruñaba si miraba a otras, no sabía por qué no se liaban de una vez por todas si se atraían mutuamente. No, por el contrario, solo discutían y discutían como un viejo matrimonio. Y por cierto que les recordaba a otra pareja que no era capaz de poner en pie, una pareja de televisión tal vez, no estaba segura ahora mismo.

A todo esto, ¿Dónde estaba Inuyasha? Buscó con la mirada, escrutando el resto de la habitación. Nada, seguía sin verle, tendría que abrir los ojos del todo. Pero no hizo falta hacerlo por voluntad propia, una mano se posó en su vientre desde atrás, al mismo tiempo que un cuerpo se acercó al de ella, creando un calorcito agradable en su espalda. Lo que no fue tan agradable fue sentir que algo le presionaba en el cóccix. 

Bueno, no era necesario seguir buscando, ya sabía dónde estaba, y también sabía a dónde le gustaría estar a ella, "tierra trágame", qué vergüenza que Miroku y Sango miraron justo en ese momento, a la misma vez que ella quiso apartar la mano.

Ni siquiera lo pensó, se incorporó rápidamente y con el forcejeo de levantarse le clavó el codo a Inuyasha en un costado.

- ¡Qué! ¡Qué pasa! ¡Quién hay! – Miró a todas partes, no vio nada raro, la miró a ella y vio que se encendía como un mazacote de hierro al rojo. - ¿Estas bien? ¿Te pasa algo? Vas a… ¿Vas a vomitar? Lo digo por si tengo que apartarme

No supo qué pasó, al principio no notó dolor, solo sintió que la cara se le giraba a un lado, luego asimiló lo que había sucedido, porque la mano de ella aún estaba en alto, pero al otro lado, y empezaba a picarle la mejilla izquierda.

Era lo que le faltaba a Kagome, que se las diera de futuro padre preocupado… encima por él mismo, y a ella que le dieran. Por su madre que de esta lo mataba con un abajo que le iba a dejar la cabeza enterrada como las avestruces.

Se lanzó con toda su rabia sobre él, sentada a horcajadas y lo intentó agarrar por el cuello, pero para Inuyasha no fue gran cosa controlarla, y más rabia le dio, y más se empeñó en salir vencedora, ya no de matarlo, sino de ganar esta pelea, que se había vuelto más un juego que otra cosa.

Miroku y Sango no supieron dónde mirar con tantos jadeos, revueltos y risas, así que dejaron sus quehaceres para cuando esos dos terminasen y se salieron de allí, roja de vergüenza una, y verde de envidia el otro.

Y fue por eso que los interrumpieron, precisamente cuando ella había encontrado el arma que la haría ganar, (ningún hombre se puede resistir a unas buenas cosquillas, por muy medio demonio que sea), por un Miroku malhumorado y quejica, apresurándolos para que se prepararan o se irían sin ellos.

……………………………………………………

Después de dos meses en los que los demás se hacían preguntas sobre las atenciones de Inuyasha a Kagome y la facilidad con la que esta engordaba, la verdad fue desvelada como si se tratase de una mala noticia. Para Shippo sí lo fue, puesto que la atención de la sustituta de su madre disminuiría. Para Inuyasha fue como una especie de sentencia en la que sentía que tenía que pagarla haciendo trabajos forzados; acompañarla en sus baños para que no le pasara nada, (o no se quedase dormida en el agua, que últimamente tenía una somnolencia que muchas veces la envidiaba. Qué facilidad para dormir había cogido la muchacha… y para roncar también, por cierto). Ayudarla a levantarse; aunque a veces le fabricaba una especie de polea para así él poder alejarse lo suficiente para conseguir descansar un poco, fuera de sus molestos ronquidos… Buscarle la comida; la mujer se había empeñado en que solo él podía alimentarla, (sí que se volvían raras las mujeres embarazadas, suerte que los hombres no tenía que pasar por eso, no le gustaría estar cerca de Miroku si cayera él). Y otras tantas cosas más que no tenía ganas de enumerar para no enrabietarse, porque a veces lo ponía de un mal humor que acababa con esa santa paciencia que los Kamis le habían dado. (Aunque Kagome siempre saltase detrás de esa frase, que era como si la hubiese adoptado, "¿Qué paciencia, si tu no sabes ni pronunciar la palabra?").

Para Kagome fue como quitarse un gran peso de encima, (Hipotéticamente hablando, puesto que en realidad andaba más pesada, y si no que se lo dijeran a Inuyasha, que algunas veces estuvo a punto de ir con la lengua fuera cuando lo hacía cargar con ella; la mujer solo estaba aprovechando las circunstancias para así recibir todas las atenciones posibles por parte de él. Y como le había dicho que durante el embarazo era muy peligroso disgustarla porque podía subirle la tensión y quedarse en el sitio ella y el bebé, Inuyasha se lo estaba tomando muy en serio. Con lo cual, Kagome se estaba marcando un tanto gordo, muy gordo teniendo en cuenta a quién estaba dominando –Sango llegó a decirle en una ocasión, que de mayor quería ser como ella, aspiraba a poder manejar a Miroku como hacía ella con Inuyasha-).

Nadie la culpó ni la miró mal por el embarazo, de todas formas no tenían derecho; sobre todo porque había sido culpo de dos de ellos, por se habían hecho la promesa de que no volverían a hablar del tema, ni siquiera entre ellos mismos. No fuera a ser que Inuyasha y Kagome llegasen a descubrirlo.

- ¿No es estupendo? Hacen buena pareja… - Sango suspiró, ignorando la mirada que le echó Miroku.

La "pareja" de la que hablaba Sango, estaban unos quince metros por delante de ellos; gesticulando con las manos por encima de la cabeza él, y gritando toda clase de maldiciones, y señalándolo con el dedo y recriminándole cosas ella, sin escuchar lo que él decía.

- Sí… Claro… una pareja perfecta… - Miroku se rascó la cabeza y miró a otro lado - Si es que no se matan entre ellos – susurró para él mismo.

Hubo un grito de la parte fémina de "la pareja", que se echó las manos al vientre, Inuyasha puso las suyas en cada costado, les siguió el silencio y ella contestó algo que él prefirió no entender, algo sobre gases, e Inuyasha empezó a refunfuñar y a mirarla con rencor, mientras ella reía a mandíbula abierta.

Miroku suspiró, no le importaría compartir algo tan liviano como eso con una esposa, que llevase a su hijo en su vientre… Miró a Sango de reojo, y sus ojos bajaron a escrutar sus caderas, parecía tener muy buena cavidad para gestar a su hijo, si tan solo ella se dejara tocar… Volvió a suspirar. Él se encargaría de que se dejase hacer el resto.

Sango miró hacia atrás y reconoció esa cara de pervertido baboso que ponía el monje cuando miraba los traseros de las mujeres, levantó el Hirakotsu y asestó el pico saliente en toda la coronilla.

- Ni se atreva a pensarlo, monje. Habrase visto un hombre tan salido como usted.

Inu Yasha cambió la expresión de enfado, distraído por el sollozo de Miroku, otra vez había hecho de las suyas el pervertido ese, ¿Por qué no hacía las cosas bien de una vez? Estaba seguro de que si hablaran con la verdad por delante ya estarían casados y rodeados de niños como quería el condenado, pero la perdición por las mujeres que tenía Miroku era un impedimento importante, si al menos fuese capaz de olvidar a las demás, Sango le habría permitido que declarara sus sentimientos… Se giró de golpe y miró a todos lados… ¿Quién había dicho eso… él? ¡Maldita paternidad! Entre el bebé y el embarazo se estaba volviendo un sensiblero.

Decidió ignorar su repentina y poco aceptable, por él mismo, actitud de buen tipo y se centro en los dos de atrás, que ahora parecían intercambiar secretitos…

Frunció el ceño y gruñó como solía hacer cuando algo le olía a chamusquina.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Aún sigues enfadado conmigo?

Inuyasha regresó la atención a Kagome.

- ¿Eh? No, no… es que… - Se acercó un poco más a ella para hacer lo que hacían siempre las mujeres, cuchichear - ¿No te parece que esos dos están muy raros?

- No sé… ¿es posible que tramen algo? - Kagome aminoró el paso para observarlos mejor, cuando se dio cuenta de que le iban a dar alcance se volvió al frente e intentó alcanzar a Inuyasha, que ya se había alejado bastante, bien podía esperarla, ya que era su mujer se merecía un mínimo de atención, ¿no? 

Cuando llegó a alcanzarlo, jadeaba como un perro.

Inuyasha la miró de reojo…

- ¿Quieres que descansemos?, No se te ve muy bien… Puedo llevarte si quieres.

Ella lo detuvo y lo miró como si hubiera tenido una idea brillante

- Qué genio, muy amable, pero dime una cosa, Inuyasha el listo ¿Dónde pongo mientras mi jodida barriga? ?PORQUE TU VERAS, O VA ELLA O VOY YO!! - visto y no visto, el hanyou se ocultó detrás de una piedra, no fuera que la histeria de Kagome se convirtiera en una ráfaga de viento que lo arrastrara varios metros. ¡Pues sí que tenían mal humor las embarazadas! De haber sabido esto, iba a dejarla preñada su madre.

Miroku y Sango se detuvieron a observar la escena, y sonrientes se miraron y dijeron telepáticamente… "parece que son los de siempre"… Hasta que vieron que Inuyasha los miró buscando ayuda, entonces carraspearon e hicieron como si no se dieran cuenta de nada. Era mejor mantenerse alejados de esos dos, así evitarían cosas.

Pero tanto disimulo no les sirvió de nada, Inuyasha no estaba dispuesto a seguir aguantando los cambios de humor de Kagome, y aún quedaba mucho día por delante, así que ya estaba decidido, que la aguantara otro con más paciencia.

Al final acabaron los tres varones a patitas, y Sango y Kagome montadas en Kirara. Todos descontentos, excepto dos de ellos; Inuyasha y Sango, uno se sabía por qué, la otra porque se había librado de los furtivos manoseos del monje.

Las quejas por parte de ambos grupos, (algunas con suspiros y lamentos; es decir, más discretas. Y otra con insultos directamente dirigidos a cierta persona que se desprendía de una como si fuera un trapo que se deja en cualquier parte cuando no la consideran necesaria), cesaron cuando encontraron el lugar perfecto para pasar la noche, un pequeño claro rodeado de árboles y con unas cuantas rocas altas que les servirían para proteger el fuego del viento. 

Pensaban dormir tras las rocas, y cada uno se había apropiado de la que consideraron más adecuada para resguardarse del frío. Lo que no pensaron fue que la pobre de Kagome tenía otros inconvenientes en los que pensar; el suelo era demasiado duro por no haber hierbas que lo amortiguasen. Si dormía de lado se lo clavaba en las caderas, y el bebé tampoco estaba muy cómodo; no hacía más que moverse, intentándose desplazar al otro lado, y con los movimientos no hacía más que dar patadas en la vejiga a la madre, cosa que le provocaba la sensación de estar orinándose. Por lo que ella cambiaba de postura y se ponía boca arriba, pero entonces las patadas o manotazos (o lo que fuera, porque ya no sabía si traía un crío o un bateador de béisbol ya crecido, con tantos mamporros que recibía) eran más seguidos, y con eso sí que no podía conciliar el sueño.

Frustrada, se incorpora y resopla una queja, haciendo alusión a lo bien que le iría una cama y lo desconsiderado que era cierto tipo haciéndoles dormir a ella y al bebé en el suelo.

Inuyasha suspiró resignado, ya se daba por vencido, (increíblemente… y esperaba que fuera la única persona que fuese superior a sus fuerzas, porque si no, menudo hazmerreír sería después de querer demostrar a todo el mundo lo duro que era), tendría que acostumbrarse a ser maltratado por un mujer embarazada hasta que soltase el niño.

- Oh Kamis, que sea solo hasta que suelte el niño… - Susurró casi inaudiblemente, para que ella no se enterase, aunque parecía que había desarrollado ese sentido también, porque lo estaba mirando con cara de pocos amigos, de ninguno más bien.

A veces lo asustaba, tenía una sensibilidad para los olores que incluso a él le pasaban desapercibido, o que daba por hecho que siempre habían estado ahí y por eso los ignoraba. (Últimamente le había dado por decir que olía a excrementos de animales por todas partes). Y si no, los sabores, todo le resultaba demasiado sabroso y lo rechazaba, él comía lo mismo y no le parecía que se hubiesen pasado con la sal… 

Definitivamente las mujeres embarazadas eran un mundo aparte.

Se levantó de su roca y se sentó tras ella, apoyando la espalda en la roca, y la atrajo a su pecho para que se recostase.

- ¿Estás cómoda? – Ella asintió sin decir palabra, pensando que esto de la barriga era un buen invento, porque todo el mundo, prestando o no, la trataban como una reina y le daban cualquier cosa que pedía. – Pues ala, a dormir… y a ver si así dejas de dar la lata, que no dejas descansar a nadie… - Kagome se volvió a tiempo de verlo cerrar sus ojos, y dormitar como de costumbre con la cabeza erguida, como si realmente no estuviera durmiendo. Todos creían que no lo hacía, pero ahora que últimamente dormía tan cerca el uno del otro, le había escuchado unos ronquidos leves de vez en cuando.

Había tenido intención de contestarle, pero verlo así, con su pose altiva, y haciendo como que vigilaba con un ojo entreabierto, lo volvía tan dulce que se le fue el enfado, se acurrucó para estar lo más calentita posible, y en pocos segundos hubo un mano a mano entre ronquidos.

Todo estaba pacífico, y habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que se habían echado a dormir… la lumbre de la hoguera había perdido fuerza, pero aún calentaba lo suficiente. Todo estaba, o estaría bien, si no tuviera esa presión constante clavándosele en un riñón.

Kagome intentó ignorarlo y volvió a acomodar la cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha, pero al cabo del rato lo que fuera que él tuviera consigo se le estaba haciendo insoportablemente molesto, no era suficiente tener una vejiga constantemente presionada por unos piecesitos, gracias a los cuales tenía que ausentarse del grupo caca dos o tres horas para hacer pis, o sentir que los pechos picaban desesperadamente y no poder arrascarse por reparo a los demás, pero que gustosamente se estaría arrascando frenética, aunque pareciese un mono. Sino que ahora tenía que lidiar con algo que también le empujaba el riñón para dentro, y que para colmo hacía que el bebé empujase en sentido contrario con una extremidad, estaba segura de que el codo.

Y para rematar él hablaba en sueños algo sobre no querer despertar, sobre que no sabía si era un sueño, y además era como si hablara con alguien más.

- Inuyasha… - Susurró bajito, para no despertar a los demás

- Sí… sí… 

- Inuyasha… - Alzó un poco más la voz, a ver si así la oía, miró de reojo por si había desvelado a alguien, afortunadamente parecía que no.

- Kagome…

Ella hizo un sonido interrogante, había un no se qué en esa forma de pronunciar su nombre que le aceleró el corazón y sintió el sofoco que venía cada vez que se sonrojaba, ¿Qué estaría soñando este ahora? Bueno, al menos podía estar tranquila que la hubiera nombrado a ella y no a Kikyo…

Estaba debajo de él, con su mirada expectante y curiosa, esperando que se uniese a ella, le había dicho que no quería despertar sin sabe lo que era amarlo, y él no pudo luchar contra eso, estaba ahí, abriendo sus rodillas para él, y exponiendo su intimidad para él, ofreciéndosela… Sí… sí… Estaba dispuesto a que lo amara, él también quería amarla a ella, tantas veces como le permitiera, incluso la oía pronunciar su nombre como si realmente le hablara, lo que daría por revivir esto otra vez, por que no fuera un sueño, e intentó convencerse todo el tiempo de que no lo era, pero esta vez, sabía que estaba soñando. Kagome… qué hermosa estaba, ahí tumbada, abriendo las piernas para invitarlo, ¿Y por qué estaba esperando? Anduvo de rodillas hasta ella e intentó tomarla, pero no sabía por qué no podía entrar, era extraño, pero sentía como si hubiese un tope, algo que obstaculizaba la entrada, bajó la cabeza y vio que la de Kouga asomaba de entre las piernas de Kagome, con toda la pinta de estar muy enfadado, y le amenazaba de que si se atrevía a entrar se podía encontrar con una sorpresa cuando saliera. Aunque no vio la espada, sabía que estaba ahí dentro. Tomó aire y el grito sonó hasta en la cima del monte Fuji. 

El sueño debió pasar a pesadilla porque se le veía inquieto, y la expresión, que tanto se había parecido a la que solía poner Miroku, ahora parecía aterrorizada. Bah, entonces se dejaría de sutilezas, era el momento de pegar un buen codazo y despertarlo.

- ¡Inu Yasha despierta, me estas clavando algo en la espalda!- Los jadeos agónicos cesaron poco a poco, y él fue abriendo los ojos. Kagome intentó levantarse, hubo un movimiento de ropas cerca de ellos, que atrajo la atención de Inuyasha, quien empezaba a sonrojarse y la aferraba por los hombros para que no se despegase de él. - ¿Qué haces? ¡Me estás clavando la colmillo en la espalda!

En ese momento, Miroku se incorporó adormilado, curioso por saber qué sucedía, cuando vio que otra vez peleaban, hizo caso omiso y les dio la espalda para seguir durmiendo, haciendo un gesto con la mano, como quien deshecha algo, antes de ignorarlos del todo.

Inuyasha esperó, atento, asegurándose de que el monje dormía realmente. Después de unos segundos de espera, sin ver nada sospechoso, se acercó al oído de Kagome, quien seguía intentando levantarse

- ¡No es la espada! ¡Y no te muevas!, no confío enque ese granuja duerma de verdad, seguro que está poniendo la oreja

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces qué era?

La pregunta sonaba como un desafío, como si no lo creyese, eso era más bochornoso aún porque ya sí que no se atrevía decirlo directamente.

Miró a un lado, luego a otro, haciendo toda clase de sonidos, y ella también, pero porque se estaba impacientando y no iba a librarse de que le diera una explicación.

- Esto… creo que es mejor que no preguntes – Si uno podía ponerse más rojo, estaba seguro de que él había llegado al tope. Aunque mirándola a ella no sabía si le estaba ganando; primero se había quedado con una expresión obtusa, después palideció y abrió los ojos asombrada, y a partir de ahí tomó una carrera por el rojo chillón que se ganó todos los premios. Ni siquiera se atrevió a decirle nada, sino que asumió que tenía que quedarse allí e intentó no rozarle esa parte… Y el resto de la noche la pasó muy calladita, como una niña buena.

Cuando ella consiguió dormirse otra vez, Inu Yasha sintió que volvía a relajarse. Aunque la erección aún seguía allí, no había vuelto a quejarse, quizás se había acostumbrado, total, un pinchazo más de los que le daba en niño no debía suponer tanto. De pronto tragó saliva, esperaba que no fuera eso, si no, qué patético para su lívido. Se fijó en el vientre, y se preguntó qué habrían hecho de haber sabido cuál sería el resultado, no se arrepentía de lo sucedido, y ya puestos, aunque no se comportaban como una pareja, tenía muy asumido su papel de compañero, cuando todo este embrollo de la perla terminase, podrían comportarse como tales, y le darían a este niño el hogar y la armonía que él, aunque sin padre, llegó a tener mientras su madre vivió, solo que esta vez la familia estaría completa, como debía ser. ¿Pensaría Kagome lo mismo, teniendo en cuenta que ella había crecido también sin padre?... Esta vez habría un padre, él… Y aunque no lo demostrara, estaba impaciente porque naciera, ya quedaba poco tiempo, y ella no parecía nerviosa, pero él sí lo estaba por dentro, y se preguntaba todo tipo de cosas, ¿Lo haría bien? ¿Estaría capacitado para criar a su hijo como se merecía? No lo sabía, pero lo intentaría con todas sus ganas. Había oído a Kagome, no hacía mucho, en una conversación con Sango, que tenía miedo de fallar como madre, que era muy joven y no se sentía preparada aunque quisiese demostrar lo contrario.

Eso se debía a que ella vivía en una época en que los jóvenes crecían despacio, pero él había aprendido muy pronto a ser adulto, a buscarse alimento y protegerse a sí mismo de cualquier peligro, y ella había evolucionado desde la primera vez que llegó a esta época, ella no era consciente, pero él había notado cómo su mentalidad fue cambiando con cada acontecimiento, y cómo de ser una niña asustadiza, se había convertido en una mujer fuerte… en ese aspecto, sabía que no fallarían a su hijo, a él nunca le faltaría de nada mientras ellos vivieran.

Para rematar aquellos pensamientos, posó la mano en el vientre de Kagome, como si así pudiese comunicárselos también al pequeño, y como respuesta obtuvo unas pequeñas vibraciones, como burbujas de aire que se movían de un lado a otro, que terminó en una patada contra su palma. Él sonrió emocionado, incluso despertó a Kagome para decírselo.

- ¿Y para eso me despiertas? Pues claro que se mueve, lleva moviéndose desde hace varias semanas, y ahora deja de molestarme que quiero dormir.

Desde luego que era buena para quitar los ánimos, bien que se quejaba de él, pero ella también tenía lo suyo; tirando por suelo sus emociones. Mujer insensible...

Enfadado, volvió a colocar la mano en el vientre, ella se quejó con que dejara de moverse, pero la ignoró, y además no quitó la mano, tenía derecho a que su hijo le diera patadas también a él. Y así se durmió; enfurruñado con ella, y encoñado con los puntapiés de su "pequeñín".

**NN/AA: Bueno, parece que ya va asimilando eso de ser papi, aunque vaya pareja rara que hacen estos dos, dentro de poco se andan pidiendo los papeles del divorcio o se quieren con locura, que con las riñas nunca se sabe. Quien nos dá penita es el pobre Miroku que anda a dos velas por culpa de Sango, y encima esos dos refregándoles que son una familia :((**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo y gracias por los rewiews que nos mandáis. Beshitos...**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

El cielo se había vuelto oscuro, como si fuera de noche. Y la espera se hacía cada vez más insoportable, ¿Cuándo pensaba salir de la cabaña esa vieja? ¿Por qué tardaba tanto?...

- Aaarrgg Vieja… ¿Aún no?

La anciana Kaede abrió la puerta, y se retiró para que Inuyasha, quien tenía todo el peso apoyado en ella, cayera de espaldas al suelo.

Kaede bajó la mirada y le negó con la cabeza

- No seas impaciente, muchacho… esto no es como sacar una muela, lleva su tiempo

- Ya sé que no es una muela, pero bien te podrías dar un poco de prisa, ¿no te parece? Llevo esperando como una hora y aún no ha nacido el crío, ¿Seguro que podemos fiarnos de ti? Con tu edad no me extrañaría que confundieras el conducto por donde saldrá el chico con la boca – Inuyasha se levantó y se sacudió las prendas, sin verse venir el mamporrazo que le dio la vieja Kaede en la cabeza. Se llevó las manos rápidamente al chichón que empezaba a salir y estuvo a punto de gritarle algo, pero la iluminación tenue del interior de la cabaña le llamó la atención, intentó ver por encima del hombro de Kaede, a ver si alcanzaba a vislumbrar a Kagome, pero la vieja se movió y le quitó cualquier ángulo de visión, por mucho que estiraba la cabeza no veía nada, ¿Pero cuando se había vuelto esta mujer tan grande y voluminosa?. Con la paciencia agotada, intentó apartarla para entrar pero una manaza enorme se le plantó en el pecho y lo dejó congelado en el sitio.

- Ah, ah… no chico…. No puedes entrar, ya te avisaré cuando haya terminado… - la vieja le cerró la puerta en las narices, e Inuyasha contuvo el insulto entre los gruñidos de perro rabioso que barbotaban en su garganta.

No le quedaba otra que esperar, y tener paciencia, mucha paciencia si no quería destrozar la cabaña, y de paso la aldea, porque le estaba entrando una mala leche que en este momento los aldeanos no sabrían decir si se trataba de él o de Kagome cuando se cabreaba, que últimamente era muy a menudo. La barriga se le hacía tan pesada y le estorbaba tanto que ya solo despotricaba quejas y mas quejas, insultaba a todo el mundo o los trataba con la punta del pie, sobre todo a él, que, pobrecito, no hacía más que intentar pasar desapercibido. (Y ella más se enfadaba con él porque entonces decía que la ignoraba). Suspiró y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, a seguir esperando.

Miroku y compañía se acercaban por la derecha, venían del bosque, con algunos cestos llenos de moras y frambuesas. La primera casa de la aldea desde esa dirección, era la de Kaede, y ellos, mediante se iban aproximando, iban abriendo el ángulo de separación, para esquivarlo.

Idiotas… como si él no se diera cuenta de nada, iban cuchicheando, murmurando cosas, y mirándolo con cara de pena, como si se compadecieran de él. Iban a enterarse cuando el crío naciera, entonces no tendría que preocuparle la delicada salud de Kagome, y demostraría quién llevaba los pantalones.

Shippo hizo un comentario que no logró captar, y el resto le rió el chiste y lo miraron a él con muy poco disimulo. Discretos no eran, no.

¿Pero de qué demonios estarían hablando? Si se estaban metiendo con él se enterarían… se levantó para dar un rodeo, como si fuese hacia el bosque, pero con la intención de acercarse por los otros tejados y así poner la oreja, pero la puerta se abrió en ese momento, y él se olvidó de los otros inmediatamente.

- Ya puedes entrar… los cuatro están bien…- él había empezaba a caminar, pero cuando su cerebro comprendió lo que la vieja había dicho se frenó en seco.

- Un momento. ¿Los… los cuatro?

- Así es muchacho, no te pongas tan pálido que no es para tanto, podrían haber sido más.

- ¿Mas?, ¿cuatro te parecen que son pocos?

- No, idiota, tres, la cuarta es tu mujer.

- Ah, bueno – Inuyasha encogió los hombros conforme, como si tres en lugar de cuatro fuese ya otra cosa. Si se tratasen de garbanzos no notaría la diferencia, pero tratándose de niños uno menos era importante.

Kaede lo empujó al interior de la cabaña. Al principio tuvo que parpadear un poco, porque era como si el sol que se había ido fuera, se hubiese metido aquí dentro. Suerte que tenían algunos desgraciados, que lo dejaban entrar…

Kagome que estaba tumbada junto a la lumbre, abrazando algo que Inuyasha no conseguía ver. Sus pequeños, tenían que serlo, claro.

Entusiasmando, rodeó el futón donde estaban los cuatro acostados, ella giró la cabeza cuando lo sintió acercarse, sonriente y sudando chorros de agua, parecía más bien que acababa de salir de darse un remojón que haber parido. Pobrecilla, tres… lo que tenía que haber pasado, y lo agradecido que estaba él de que los hombres no tuvieran que parir.

- Mira Inuyasha ¿no son preciosos?, tenemos tres maravillosos bebés.- Kagome levantó la manta que los cubría, e Inuyasha sintió que se le caía todo encima; la casa, el tejado, los cuernos…

Miraba los tres cachorros sin poder moverse, los tres con una melena negra, larguísima, y recogidas en una cola de caballo. Tenían un taparrabos en lugar de pañal; una piel de lobo… Para ver esto, casi hubiese sido mejor que Kikyo lo hubiera llevado al infierno. Total, si acababa de darse cuenta de que se encontraba en él.

Una mano le golpeó la espalda, giró la cabeza para ver quién era, aún sintiéndose perturbado, y vio a un Kouga sospechosamente feliz… con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y dándole palmaditas a él en el hombro.

- Vaya, enhorabuena, perro apestoso, son unos cachorros preciosos… - Se puso la mano junto a la boca para que Kagome no los oyera y se acercó a la cabeza del Hanyou - ya sabes que si Kagome es tu mujer tendrás que responsabilizarte de ellos, ¿verdad?

Las paredes empezaron a acercarse progresivamente, el techo comenzó a bajar, el aire se estaba esfumando, y las risas de Kouga, mezclándose con el llanto de los tres niños, le reventaban los tímpanos. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, como si sus oídos estuviesen donde deberían estar si tuviera su forma humana, y gritó como un condenado.

Inuyasha se levantó sobresaltado, con el corazón aún en la garganta y la boca muy seca. Se limpió el sudor de la frente y suspiró de alivio al ver que era de noche, que todos dormían y que el bebé aún estaba felizmente en el vientre de su madre.

- ¡Sshh…! ¡Baja la voz, vas a despertar a los demás!, parecías tener una pesadilla… una terrible - Miroku lo miraba con las cejas levantadas, un poco sorprendido de que el hanyu se asustara por algo que no fuera un grito de Kagome o un "siéntate" poderoso.

- Sí… te juro que o Kagome alumbra ya o estos sueños acaban conmigo.

El quejido que se le escapó a Kagome mientras se volvía del otro costado los hizo callar… Inuyasha miró el cielo oscuro, a la luna concretamente, que estaba en los últimos días del cuarto creciente.

Definitivamente quedaba muy poco para que el bebé naciera, sospechaba que en cuanto hubiese luna llena Kagome se pondría de parto. Sería conveniente moverse ya hacia la aldea, y dejar la búsqueda de Naraku para más adelante, de todos modos tenía que estar escondido, como siempre que terminaba más muerto que vivo. Por la mañana hablaría con el grupo y cambiarían el rumbo. Prefería que Kagome estuviera en manos de Kaede cuando el niño dijese de nacer.

El aroma a especias y tierra húmeda hizo que tensase los hombros. Conocía aquél olor, el olor de Kikyo desde que la resucitaron, y las serpientes caza almas que empezaron salir de las copas de los árboles confirmaron su presencia. Que ella viniera directamente a buscarlo solo podía significar una cosa. Y sorprendentemente estaba nervioso, porque no había esperado que fuese tan pronto, creía tener tiempo para ver nacer a su hijo… sí, era su hijo aunque no hubiese querido pensar en ella demasiado al principio, y le daba miedo, que al igual que su padre, solo llegase a verle lo suficiente para saber que existía.

Se levantó para despertar a Kagome, ella remoloneó un poco como una niña pequeña que no quería ir a la escuela. Sonrió y volvió a moverle el hombro.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Se incorporó con ayuda de Inuyasha hasta poder quedar sentada, y estiró los brazos para desentumecer todos los músculos. No era muy cómodo dormir con seis kilos en la barriga, y siempre amanecía con el cuerpo engarrotado.

- Hay que moverse, vamos… levántate. – Tiró de ella, como quien tira de un buey, hasta que consiguió ponerla de pie, y luego jadeó por el esfuerzo que le había supuesto lidiar con su peso. – El próximo tendrá que ser más pequeño o me terminaré deslomando contigo.

- ¿El próximo? – Kagome lo miraba como si se hubiese transformado en una rana con flores en la cabeza - ¿Es que quieres más aparte de este? – Ella pensaba que si pudiera soltarle la barriga a otro lo haría, y él hablaba de tener más como el que quiere formar una colección de compacs.

No es que quisiera más bebés realmente, eso solo fue un comentario sin pensar, pero no le importaría tener más de lo que se hace para tenerlos… si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras, y el embarazo hubiese venido por otro motivo, habría tenido más de eso, al menos casi todas las noches. Esperaba que cuando el bebé naciera tuvieran tiempo para hablar de esto, aunque no sabía cómo iba a hacer para iniciar una conversación como esa. Pero un compañero es un compañero para todo, no solo para cargar con cincuenta y siete kilos de peso, que aunque ella dijera que eran menos, él tenía buen cálculo para esas cosas.

Cuando consiguió que se pusiera de pie la montó en Kirara.

Estaba montando a Shippo y colocando en su espalda la mochila que tan fielmente llevaba Kagome siempre, cuando los demás se levantaron con un silencio alarmante.

Miró hacia atrás y, como supuso, vio a Kikyo a escasos metros de ellos, dejando atrás los arbustos que hasta ahora habían ocultado su llegada.

Se volvió a Kagome, y por primera vez, (sin importarle que los vieran), atrapó con dulzura la cara de ella. Las miradas quedaron atrapadas entre ellos y una sonrisa comprensiva y cargada de un tipo de afecto que solo el lazo de una pareja podía conocer surgió en los dos rostros

- Te prometo que en cuanto esto termine me reuniré contigo – Le susurró - pero ahora debes irte - Ella asintió sin protestar, las molestias parecidas al dolor menstrual habían empezado y hacía más de diez horas que había soltado el mecomio del que le había hablado su madre. Así que no tardaría mucho en venir el bebé, lo mejor sería hacerle caso e irse directa a la aldea de Kaede. Esperaría allí a Inuyasha hasta que viniera por ella, quién sabe, lo mismo se encontraría con que serían dos los que lo estaría esperando.

- Inuyasha, no hay tiempo que perder…

Inuyasha miró de reojo a Kikyo y rezongó molesto.

- Sí, solo es un momento – Su atención volvió a Kagome, y a muchos miedos e inseguridades que le vinieron encima en ese instante. ¿Qué pasaría si no eran capaces de derrotar a Naraku? ¿Qué sería de ella si no conseguía volver con vida? Jamás conocería a su hijo, jamás podría decirle a Kagome todo lo que sentía en ese momento, (aunque estaba seguro de que tampoco sabría cómo hacerlo aunque regresara sano y salvo). Tal vez las palabras no eran lo suyo, pero estaba convencido de que sí los gestos… y sin pensarlo mucho más la atrajo a él haciéndolo casi caer de la gata y la besó entre una especie de promesa y despedida, ella jadeó como respuesta, cerró los ojos y se entregó de lleno a aquél beso. Cuando se separaron, sonrió con el suspiro de boba que ella soltó – Espérame en la aldea, iré a por ti en cuanto acabe con Naraku.

- Es una promesa, Inuyasha…

Vio la exigencia en los ojos de ella… no le pedía que volviera, le ordenaba que tenía que salir vencedor de aquella batalla y regresar a su lado. Sintió cómo le transmitía esa seguridad a él, y asintió reforzando aquella obligación y convirtiéndola en la promesa que ella decía.

- Estaré en la aldea antes de lo que crees.

- De acuerdo – Cerró los ojos a la caricia que le dio en la mejilla, y le besó la palma, sintiendo que había sido tonta al no haber permitido más oportunidades que le demostraran sus sentimientos, ahora esta podía ser la última.

- ¡Inuyasha!

La voz de Kikyo se le coló como un carro chirriante, ¡qué mujer más pesada!, y lo que más le fastidiaba era que tenía motivos para estar impacientándose, si Naraku se había dejado ver no podía perder mas tiempo, aún estaba débil del último encuentro, gracias a su poder purificador, y era el mejor momento para derrotarlo. Con Kikyo de su lado tenía esperanzas que no perdieran.

- Shippo, eres el único que podrás defenderla, así que ya sabes, si no quieres que te desgarre cuando te vea, cuida de ella y el niño.

- Yo también te quiero, Inuyasha. Eres inútil hasta para pedir un favor. Cuidaré de ella, pero no por tus amenazas. Perro insolente… - Shippo se cruzó de brazos y levantó la cabeza, altanero, y rezando por dentro para que el Hanyou no le diera uno de sus mamporros por contestarle. No tenía muchas ganas de viajar con un chichón en la coronilla.

Inuyasha se apartó de ellos y dio un manotazo a Kirara en el lomo para que se pusiera en marcha, la gata lo miró con cara larga… ¿pero qué se creía este, que era un caballo? refunfuñó como protesta y se alzó hacia las nubes, tomando destino a la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

Los dolores se hicieron más fuertes a las dos horas de viaje, lo que antes era como un resquemor menstrual cada hora aproximadamente, ahora eran cada cincuenta minutos por lo menos.

De pronto sintió como si una burbuja se explotase dentro de su vientre, y un líquido caliente se le escapase entre las piernas. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello, porque el dolor se intensificó de pronto, mas largo y con menos tiempo entre uno y otro, abrió los ojos desmesurada y se echó las manos al vientre, que estaba duro como una piedra, totalmente contraído. Cuando el dolor cesó un poco soltó el aire y se preparó para el siguiente, que ya estaba llegando.

Shippo no lo notó al principio pero en cuestión de segundos sintió que tenía los pantalones mojados, ¿cómo podía pasarle esto a su edad, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se estaba meando? Entonces oyó que Kagome se quejaba, y entonces lo comprendió. El bebé no iba a esperar a la luna llena, iba a nacer ya porque así lo había decidido. Y por mucho que él estuviese diciendo que todavía no podía nacer, al niño le estaba dando tres leches sus palabras.

- Kirara ¿puedes ir más deprisa? - la gata no necesitó que insistiera, con lo incómoda que se sentía ya con el lomo mojado tenía suficiente aliciente para aumentar la velocidad, ¿qué estaba pasando, no era suficiente que la tomaran por un caballo que ahora también la confundían con un banco de parto? Y la futura madre no paraba de quejarse, el niño ya estaba en camino y con el peso que llevaba encima le era imposible correr más de lo que ya hacía, así que bajó a tierra y esperó a que todos bajaran. Si el cachorro humano iba a nacer que lo hiciera sobre el césped y no sobre ella. Una porque iba a ser un poco complicado que lo tuviera sobre ella allí arriba, (ni que fueran de un circo para hacer barbaridades como esas) y segundo porque de momento no le había dado por asistir partos en el aire. ¿Qué pasaba si se les caía? A ver quién iba a soportar a la madre entonces.

Kagome se apoyó en Kirara, quien la ayudó a llegar al árbol más cercano y se sentó, reposando la espalda en el tronco y esperando que llegase el momento de empujar, su madre le había dicho que eso era algo innato y que su propio cuerpo le pediría que lo hiciera cuando el niño estuviese coronado.

Shippo observaba nervioso cómo ella resoplaba entre quejido y quejido, para él que ya estaba lista para sacar al bebé, pero ella no hacía nada por ayudarlo, tampoco se preparaba para ponerse de parto, simplemente se había sentado allí, a la sombra, para quejarse una y otra vez de los dolores. No sabía qué hacer, ¡por todos los Kamis, solo era un niño, qué querían de él! menudo marrón le había cargado Inuyasha, él era el que debería estar aquí arrancándose los pelos a tirones y no él, que solo tenía diez años para quedarse calvo. De repente se dejó los pelos en paz y la luz se hizo en su mente.

- ¡Kirara! ¡Busca a Inu Yasha y tráelo! - la gata obedeció, estando de acuerdo con él, si alguien tenía que estar aquí metido hasta el cuello en líquido amniótico era el perro y no ellos. Así que no lo pensó más y partió en busca del Hanyou.

………………………………………….

El grupo llevaba luchando contra Naraku y sus extensiones unas cinco horas aproximadamente, ya sentían el cansancio apoderarse de ellos, pero sabían que ya no quedaba mucho para acabar con él, habían conseguido derrotar a Kágura, y dos marionetas que estaban protegiendo a Kanna, quien sostenía un bebé en brazos (sabían que el corazón de Onigumo estaba en ese bebé, y que si lo derrotaban a él, sería muy fácil acabar con Naraku, gracias a que aún estaba debilitado).

Inuyasha percibió el olor de Kirara aproximándose a ellos cuando pensaba en cómo llegar a Kanna y al bebé, gruñó frustrado al deducir que algo no va bien con Kagome si Kirara estaba allí. Tendría que actuar rápidamente y acudir a ella cuanto antes.

Lanzó un Kaze no Kizu con su colmillo de acero contra el bebé y Kanna, pero el ataque fue absorbido por el espejo que la niña llevaba siempre encima. Aquél ataque captó la atención de Naraku, quien se apartó de Miroku y Sango, que lo atacaban en ese momento, y lanzó sus tentáculos contra Inuyasha, pero Sango llegó a tiempo para cortarlos con el Hirakotsu, y Miroku solo pudo hacer de espectador por culpa de los insectos venenosos que el otro soltó.

Kanna devolvió el ataque de Inuyasha, rescatándolo del espejo y duplicando por diez su fuerza, Kikyo ya estaba preparada para aquello, conocía la forma de luchar de Kanna, y tenía su arco apuntado hacia ella para disparar….

Kirara seguía volando por encima de aquella contienda, esperando la oportunidad de poder bajar a por el Hanyou. E Inuyasha se estaba impacientando, consiguió frenar el ataque que se le devolvía con un Barkuyuha, su energía fue acompañada con la flecha de Kikyo, arrasando con un poder tan grande a la pequeña demonio, que por primera vez se vio el miedo en esa cara carente de expresión.

Kikyo no esperó a que el ataque los alcanzara cuando lanzó otra flecha contra el bebé. La esfera que sostenía el bebé se quebró por varias partes cuando la flecha impactó contra ella. Un gran estallido que iluminó el valle donde estaba sucediendo la batalla, aplacando incluso los primeros rayos que el crepúsculo estaba lanzando sobre el manto de hierba.

Naraku, se había lanzado sobre ellos dos, pero cuando vio que se debilitaba de repente, aún sin llegar a asimilar lo que estaba pasando, se detuvo. Entonces lo notó más aún… se quedaba sin fuerzas, sus poderes, que ya eran limitados por no haberse podido recuperar lo suficiente, eran tan débiles ahora que los sentía inferiores a cualquiera de sus contrincantes.

Estaba siendo derrotado, tenía que huir de allí antes de que notaran que sin el corazón de Onigumo fuera de su cuerpo, el alma humana no le permitiría sobrevivir y regenerarse, porque ella misma estaba agotada de seguir viviendo en la oscuridad que él había elegido.

El sonido de la succión de la carne hizo que la curiosidad lo obligara a mirarse el pecho. El báculo de Miroku atravesaba el corazón humano que había regresado a él. De pronto el dolor que hacía años que había dejado de sentir volvió, intensificado por los recuerdos de las heridas de quemaduras, y la impotencia de estar reducido a un amasijo de carne quemada y deforme… rió al ver su propia sangre fluir de la herida. Malditos, lo habían conseguido, estaban acabando con él porque su estúpida y necia alma humana estaba departe de ellos, en pocos segundos quedaría reducido a un cuerpo seco y mustio cuyas cenizas desaparecerían arrastradas por el viento, y ella… la mujer que provocó el principio de todo, por la que se dio origen al demonio en el que se había convertido, lo miraba con un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos… y pena, podía verla sonreír, no a ella físicamente, al cuerpo de barro y cenizas, sino a la verdadera esencia de las almas que habían sido robadas a Kagome para darle vida otra vez… sí sonreía y extendía sus manos a él, perdonándole todo el mal que había hecho y ofreciéndole su compañía a aquél nuevo mundo al que tenían que pertenecer a partir de ahora.

Decidió que esto tenía que terminar con ellos dos, que había pasado el momento de la venganza y la avaricia, y que tenía que ir con ella. Entonces comprendió, que Onigumo había ganado… a él… a Inuyasha, porque realmente se había llevado el corazón de Kikyo en la bondad que ella le había ofrecido cuando era un lisiado moribundo. No era Inuyasha el que tenía que ir con ella, sino él, su verdadero yo, Onigumo el saqueador.

Miró a Miroku, pensando que era el momento de acabar con su pasado, y con un movimiento de su mano hizo que el monje se agarrara la muñeca derecha y barbotara una maldición por el dolor. Tras aquello, su cuerpo se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que Kikyo se eclosionaba en minúsculas partículas purificadoras que se unían a las cenizas de Naraku y se mezclaban con el espacio, la esencia de la tierra y las plantas.

Inuyasha suspiró, sintiendo que su promesa a Kikyo, al fin y al cabo, se había cumplido con la muerte de ambos las dos almas descansarían al fin en paz…

- ¡No puede ser!...- Miroku no era capaz de apartar la mirada de la mano donde tenía la kazana. Después de tanto tiempo… cincuenta años luchando tres generaciones por terminar con una maldición que cambió la suerte de su sangre y desgració a los que les habían querido, condenándolos también a la muerte indirectamente, al fin podían descansar... Él y los espíritus de su padre y su abuelo.

Sintió los pasos dubitativos tras él, eran inconfundibles, la conocía tan bien que no necesitaba volverse para saber que era ella, Sango… Ahora que todo estaría bien, que la misión que había pasado de padre a hijo había llegado a su fin, podía decir que era su querida Sango, porque no tenía que esperar más para expresarle todo aquello que no había sido capaz sin disfrazarlo con sus típicos actos de monje pervertido, esta vez podría tenerla delante de él, mirarla verdaderamente a los ojos y pedirle que fuera su esposa, la madre de sus hijos, y que pasase junto a él el resto de su vida, hablarle de cómo verían crecer a esos maravillosos hijos, educarlos de la mejor forma posible, y transmitirle toda la sabiduría que al no poder adquirirla de sus padres, tuvo que obtenerla de un monje, que aunque siempre borracho, fue un buen maestro.

Sango se detuvo a su espalda, podía percibir el miedo y la incertidumbre manar de ella, y la rigidez con la que esperaba, expectante de algún indicio que le confirmara su miedo a perder a la persona que silenciosamente amaba.

- El hormigueo que fue sustituyendo el dolor hizo que se quitara la protección que cubría la Kazana, y sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo; el agujero estaba reduciéndose hasta ser un punto inapreciable que desapareció.

Se volvió entonces a ella, y lo único que tuvo que hacer fue mostrar la palma hacia arriba. Sango le acarició la mano con dedos temblorosos y una risa nerviosa escapó de sus labios. No les hicieron falta pronunciar ninguna palabra, la promesa que se habían hecho un tiempo atrás iba a cumplirse, porque Naraku había muerto, y ellos eran libres para casarse.

Inuyasha hizo una señal a Kirara y esta bajó de inmediato. Sus amigos no necesitaron explicación alguna; si la gata estaba allí, es que había problemas. Montaron a lomos de la criatura y se dejaron llevar hasta donde estaba Kagome. Mas tarde habría tiempo de contar los nuevos planes que cambiarían la vida de la exterminadora y el monje, ahora era el momento de ayudar a una amiga y su bebé.

De pronto, como si el pensamiento hubiese sido común, o pronunciado en voz alta, todos se sintieron ansiosos, incluyendo el futuro padre; quien, al igual que los otros dos, no podía quitar la sonrisa de la cara ni dejar de sentir el nudo en el estómago. Iban a conocer al nuevo miembro del grupo, que por descontado tendría todas las atenciones sobre él… y a un padre que lo celaría como si fuera de oro, porque ya estaba sintiendo recelo de que los otros dos estuvieran tan entusiasmados con su llegada.

**NN/AA: Ohhh... ya estámos en el penúltimo capítulo, solo queda uno, pero bueno, todo tiene que acabar, lo bueno es que acabe bien, ¿no?... Esperemos que sip.**

**Gracias por los rewiews, son un aliciente fantástico para motivarnos :D , chau y hasta el proximo capítulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

**(CAPITULO FINAL)**

Era ensordecedor escucharla, desde luego que no podía negar que había pasado tiempo con Inuyasha, porque gritaba igual que él cuando se lanzaba contra el enemigo con su espada… Y ojala fuera él, porque estaba muerto de miedo con Kagome, si al menos no pareciese que le doliera tanto, él dejaría de llorar y de arrinconarse en el tronco tirado que había frente a ella.

¿Por qué tardaba tanto en llegar Kirara con el idiota ese? Mira que dejarlo solo con una parturienta… ni que fuera curandero o partero. Los gritos se oían tan fuertes que no le extrañaría que hasta los chicos los oyeran allá donde estaban. (Que seguro era mejor sitio que este, al menos ellos no tenían que asistir un parto… ¡Pero por todos los diablos! ¿A qué idiota se le ocurre mandarlo de vuelta a la aldea con una mujer a punto de parir?... Ah, claro… a Inuyasha… ¿No había dicho ya antes que era un idiota?

Él no sabía qué tenía que hacer, y lo que mas le preocupaba era que ella tampoco supiera, ¿entonces qué pasaría, se morirían su amiga y el bebé?... ¿o sería tan fácil como con los animales?, aunque no veía que ella preparara ningún nido para su cachorro. Tenía que hacer algo cuanto antes, llamar la atención de cualquier pasante que estuviera cerca, y rezar a los dioses para que no atrajera a ningún demonio, porque entonces iban a ser un buen plato del día, zorrito tierno de primero y pavo relleno de segundo.

Kagome lo sintió venir otra vez y empujó la espalda contra el tronco en el que estaba apoyada, tensó los pies hasta creer hundirlos en la tierra y contrarrestó el dolor con la fuerza, era la única forma de soportar las contracciones, y aunque no sabía si hacía bien empujando tanto, al menos el dolor no era tan intenso. Cuando volvió a ceder respiró hondo y luchó porque los ojos no se le cerraran, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban allí, pero ya era de día, y ella se dormía cada vez que la contracción se iba, por lo que había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Vio a Shippo agazapado en el suelo y sintió pena por él, podía ser muy valiente, e inteligente también, pero no dejaba de ser un crío y era lógico que estuviese asustado, si al menos ella estuviese en condiciones de poder calmarlo, pero no podía evitar estar también asustada, no sabía si todo estaba bien en ella, si conseguiría salir de esta, porque se sentía tan cansada que ya no se veía capaz de continuar luchando contra el dolor, ni siquiera podía incorporarse para quitarse la ropa, ¡Por Dios, pero si ya no podía ni cerrar las piernas y levantarse para quitarse los pantalones! Necesitaba ayuda y no tenía con quien contar.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos en la siguiente contracción y se tensó todo lo que pudo. El resplandor de una luz entre azulada y verdosa captó su atención, Shippo había lanzado un fuego fatuo que ascendió hacia el cielo como una bengala. Tal vez fuese buena idea, alguien se acercaría atraído por lo que parecían fuegos artificiales, y ya le daba igual quién fuera, pero por Dios que primero le ayudasen a sacarse el niño. Que si hubiese sabido que iba a doler tanto hubiera hecho lo que fuera, hasta sacrificar a un niño, (miró a Shippo entonces), para que fuera el padre el que se pusiera de parto y no ella.

Desde las alturas pudieron ver las luces, Miroku fue el primero en señalar, e Inuyasha reconoció rápidamente el poder de Shippo y saltó de Kirara pensando que llegaría antes a ella si se movía por su propio pie.

Cuando llego al lugar donde se encontraban los dos, vio a Shippo correr hacia él llorando, con los brazos abiertos y con los ojos desencajados de alivio. Kagome no parecía después de todo estar tan mal, dormitaba echada en el árbol, con su enorme barriga. Pensó que no era para tanto las prisas de Kirara, ni la desesperación de Shippo… Hasta que ella empezó a respirar hondo y rugió como si tuviese que levantar ciento cincuenta kilos ella sola. Entonces dejó que Shippo se encontrara abrazando el aire y se acercó a ella.

Se acuclilló a su lado y le apartó los mechones de la cara, fue entonces cuando ella notó que no era Shippo quien la acariciaba, sino Inuyasha. Luchó contra el mareo que le provocaban los dolores, entrecerró los ojos con todo el odio que fue capaz de concentrar y escupió las palabras.

- Mas vale que te apartes de mí si no quieres que te arranque las orejas, mira lo que estoy pasando por tu culpa. Si no te hubiera dado por plantar la puñetera semilla yo estaría ahora tan tranquilamente, la próxima vez búscate un jardín para ti solo y planta lo que te de la gana allí, pero a mí me dejas en paz.

Inuyasha sonrió, pensando que esta no era Kagome… y tampoco era la Kagome que había conocido durante los nueve meses del embarazo, había evolucionado a una tercera que, entre que lo miraba (con sus preciosos ojos marrones, que tenía que reconocer que después de todo era bonita) como si se hubiera bebido cinco botellas de sake, y hablaba tan grave como un hombre, parecía un híbrido entre la tennio del castillo del espejo, y el borracho que le curaba la mano a Miroku. Casi era preferible no tener orejas a tener que escuchar los graznidos de un demonio cuervo, que era lo que parecía sus quejidos. Y como apretaba la muchacha, se había agarrado de repente a su hombro y clavaba los dedos y empujaba con tanta fuerza que casi lo tira al suelo y lo deja lisiado al mismo tiempo. Esperó a que la contracción cediera un poco y puso la mano en el vientre de Kagome, la barriga estaba tan dura como una piedra, y juraría que estaba demasiado alta para estar pariendo, posiblemente la postura estaba complicando la salida del bebé, si conseguía acomodarla de otro modo Kagome podría hacer más fuerza para empujar. Necesitaba algo que fuera más fuerte que ella, algo que pudiera sostener su agarre para que ella pudiera valerse de eso para hacer más fuerzas, estaba cansada, lo veía en las sombras que tenía en el contorno de los ojos, en la caída de las comisuras de la boca y en la incapacidad de poder mantener los párpados levantados cuando dejaba de dolerle.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?

- No sé ¿nueve meses? – Él la miró con cara de decir que no era momento de bromas – Creo que estaba amaneciendo, ya no me acuerdo. Una eternidad. Quiero que pare… - El dolor regresó y apretó la mano de Inuyasha tanto que le pareció oírle quejarse.

- Yo también…

Buscó a su alrededor y encontró a Kirara aterrizando, Sango corría hacia ellos, pero ella no era una buena opción para ayudar a Kagome cuando casi estuvo a punto de derrumbarlo a él en el suelo, además que no sabía de donde sacaba tanta fuerza, estaba seguro que otro apretón como ese y le rompía los dedos. Decididamente necesitaba una palanca más fuerte, y ese era Miroku.

Después de hacerlo venir hasta ellos, y de que Sango buscase lo necesario para la llegada del bebé, acomodaron a Kagome en el regazo de Miroku, e Inuyasha le quitó los pantalones para poder tener acceso al bebé cuando fuera saliendo. En una ocasión tuvo que ayudar a una yegua salvaje a tener su potrillo y no fue tan difícil, esperaba que esto fuera lo mismo.

Cuando Kagome supo que iba a quitarle la ropa empezó a quejarse y a mirar directamente a Miroku, pero sorprendentemente el monje estuvo muy correcto, concentrado en mantenerse lo mas rígido posible para que ella pudiese ayudarse de sus brazos para levantarse y empujar cuando le venía otra contracción. E Inuyasha intentó hacerle ver que no era momento de vergüenzas y que necesitaba la ayuda de los dos.

En el primer empujón, Inuyasha vio airoso que el vientre bajaba, en la segunda bajó otro poco, y en la tercera vio la corona del bebé, entonces rió y animó, olvidándose de que contagiaba el entusiasmo a Miroku y Sango… sostuvo la cabeza del bebé cuando salió y ayudó a buscar la forma de que también pudieran salir los hombros, entonces tiró de él con cuidado y consiguió sacarlo de la madre.

Sango lo cogió de sus brazos rápidamente y empezó a limpiarlo, a anudar el cordón y cortar el resto. Pero había algo extraño, el bebé no lloraba. Inuyasha no se atrevía a contestar cada vez que Kagome le preguntaba. También él estaba asustado, quizás habían llegado demasiado tarde, quizás el bebé se había agotado tanto que ya no tuvo fuerzas para continuar con vida. Sango lo miró con las lágrimas saltadas, sin saber que más hacer, no quería mirar a su amiga y tener que enfrentarse a algo que no se atrevía, ¿cómo decirle a una madre que su bebé no respondía?

- ¿Para que espabile no habría que ponerlo bocabajo y darle unos cates?

Los cuatro adultos miraron a Shippo con expectación, como si hubiese sido una piedra la que había hablado. Miroku fue el primero en reaccionar, le quitó a Sango el bebé y lo sujetó por los tobillos, al levantar la mano, todos cerraron los ojos como un acto reflejo, incluso él, pero el cate no fue tan fuerte, ni el bebé pareció notarlo. El segundo fue más fuerte, pero tampoco pasó nada, Kagome volvió a preguntar por qué no lloraba, y Miroku cogió al bebé y lo puso bocarriba, lo zarandeó sujetándole la cabeza y se escuchó un llanto afónico, entonces todos respiraron, y acompañaron emocionados el llanto del bebé.

Horas más tarde, la madre y el recién nacido iban en el globo en el que se había transformado Shippo, Inuyasha iba sentado detrás de ella; y aunque comprendía que ella quería tener a su hijo en brazos, también era consciente de su agotamiento, y que pasaría el resto del viaje hasta la aldea dormida, por lo que la llevaba rodeada con los brazos y de camino sosteniendo el cuerpecito del niño.

- Se parece a ti…

Inuyasha miró por encima del hombro de Kagome la carita arrugada o rosada del pequeño.

- No sé, tiene más cosas tuyas que mías, el corte de la boca es el de su madre.

- Bueno, tal vez, pero tiene tus ojos.

Inuyasha gimió como si hubiera algo que le molestara, aunque no demasiado.

- Sí, pero tiene una media luna en la frente ¿y dónde están las orejas?

- Donde tienen que estar.

- Yo creo que se parece a Sesshomaru

- Bueno es razonable, es tu hermano.

- Sí, pero no me agrada la idea de que mi hijo me lo recuerde constantemente.

- Piensa que en realidad se parece a tu padre.

Inuyasha sonrió y acercó a madre e hijo más a su regazo.

- Esa idea me gusta más... Gracias por esto.

- ¿Por qué?…

- Por darme una familia, ahora sé que nunca más me sentiré solo, tengo una mujer, que aunque nunca lo diga, es maravillosa, y un hijo que estoy deseando se haga lo suficientemente mayor para enseñarle a usar la colmillo.

- De eso nada, él no va a necesitar saber usar una espada.

- Ojala tengas razón. En ese caso ya buscaré otra cosa que enseñarle.

- Eso me parece mejor… pero creo que en vez de mí, deberías agradecerles a Miroku y Sango.

Inuyasha levantó la mirada de su hijo para ver la sonrisa traviesa en la comisura de los labios de Kagome, que se torcían hacia arriba formando esas graciosas arruguitas en sus mejillas.

- ¿Y eso?

- Bueno… si tenemos un hijo es porque ellos hicieron algo que no debían. Pienso que lo provocaron con algún tipo de conjuro o hechizo de Miroku.

Inuyasha miró rápidamente en la dirección que se encontraban los susodichos y entrecerró los ojos, debería ir hasta ellos y tirarlos de la gata para que aprendieran que no tenían que jugar con él de ese modo, pero un estornudo hizo que volviera a prestar atención al bebé, y sonrió pensando que esta vez lo dejaría pasar, porque hubiera estado mal o no lo que hicieron el resultado había sido bueno después de todo.

………………………………………………………………

En la cocina se mezclaban los olores del estofado y las especias con que se condimentaron las patatas. El vapor del arroz cociéndose concentraba aún más el aroma, tanto que quien entrase en la casa en ese momento sería capaz de ser arrastrado por una mano de humo, que con un dedo lo atraería flotando por el pasillo hasta la comida.

Había sentada en una trona una niña de dos años, que miraba con sus ojitos ámbar cómo su abuela movía el estofado con un cazo y retiraba un poco de caldo. Tenía el cabello tan blanco que con el reflejo del sol se veían destellos plateados, y el flequillo tapaba la media luna azul que tenía en la frente.

- Bela… ¿Qué ta shienno?

- La comida para cuando lleguen tus padres, sé buena y deja que la abuela se concentre, cariño.

- ¿Mida…?

- Eso es…

- ¿Qué ta shienno, Bela?

La señora Higurashi suspiró y se masajeó el cuello, era la quinta o sexta vez consecutiva que iba a responderle lo mismo, había olvidado la paciencia que se tenía que tener con los niños, y eso que aún no había llegado la etapa del por qué. A veces le gustaría ser como su hijo Sota, que cuando se hartaba le soltaba algo como "buscar una mágnum del 45 para pegarme un tiro y no escuchar otra vez esa pregunta". Era lo malo de los abuelos, que se volvían tan tiernos con los nietos que hacían con ellos lo que les daba la gana. Y es que con solo mirarles esa carita de ángel ya te habían ganado y tenía que perdonarles todo. Como el destrozo que había hecho con la cuchara de palo que tenía en las manos, las babas le chorreaban por el bracito, el palo estaba totalmente deshilachado a causa de los caninos, que le estaban desarrollando ahora.

Corrió a quitarle lo que quedaba de la cuchara y con pesar comprobó que estaba inservible, la tiró a la basura y le secó las babas del brazo.

- Niña mala, cualquier día te clavaras una astilla. ¿Cuándo vas a terminar con esto?

Ya estaba cansada de tener que estar encima de ella, si se descuidaba le mordía cualquier cosa dura, había tenido que poner fundas a las sillas porque no dejaba de roer las patas, los cepillos del pelo no había por donde cogerlos, y habían aprendido a subir las estatuillas a una repisa más alta para que no alcanzara a tocarlas. El problema era que de unos días a hoy había aprendido a transformarse en un perro de lanas enorme, que a dos patas alcanzaba la altura del padre, y si de humana era revoltosa, como cachorro de perro era un caso. Lo tiraba todo a su paso, muebles, objetos, lámparas… todo lo que pillaba, y con la cola esparcía los rotos a todas partes. Y el problema era que por mucho que le riñera, no entendía qué hacía mal, o no quería entenderlo.

Oyó de fondo que la puerta de la calle se abría y respiró aliviada, por fin venían sus padres a controlarla. A ver si así podía cocinar tranquila.

En cuanto se dio la vuelta volvió a escuchar la famosa pregunta.

- ¿Qué ta shienno, Bela?

- Oh señor… La comida…

- ¿Mida…?

- Sí…

- ¿Qué ta shienno, Bela? - ¿Pero qué estaban haciendo esos dos que no terminaban de entrar de una vez por todas?

El abuelo Higurashi se había quedado dormido en una mecedora, bajo el árbol milenario mientras vigilaba a una pequeña de cuatro años, tenía los ojos negros, y los cabellos le caían por la espalda como una cortina de hebras castañas. Permanecía sentada en su mantita, concentrada en las hormigas que empezaban a explorar su terreno. Con curiosidad se fijó en ellas y tomó una con los dedos, la sujetaba con delicadeza, hasta que le dio por purificarla y la hormiguita se hizo humo. Miró los dedos con que la había sujetado y se preguntó dónde habría ido, y si sería capaz de hacerlo otra vez… miró a su abuelo con intriga, y se acercó sigilosa hasta tenerlo a menos de un metro, extendió la mano y se estiró, había que permanecer distante no fuera que el abuelo se enfadase después de lo que intentaba hacer, sacó la lengua para concentrarse y se estiró un poco más… otro poco más… ya casi estaba…

- ¡Eh, te he visto! ¡Ni lo intentes o se lo diré a madre! – Kikyo… la mediana de los tres hermanos, miró a Hiroshi, el muchachito de siete años que la observaba con su mirada ambarina entrecerrada y los brazos en jarra… y un semblante carente de expresión

- A mamá no le importaría porque me quiere, y al abuelo tampoco.

Hiroshi miró de reojo al anciano que dormitaba bajo el árbol.

- Desde luego que al viejo no iba a darle tiempo de enfadarse, y tampoco es que me importe mucho si lo purificas o no, pero me fastidiaría que no me diese más dinero cuando se me cae un diente o en mi cumpleaños. Así que no lo hagas o se lo diré a madre.

Kikyo se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero, respiró hondo y soltó el aire en un suspiro de resignación

- De acuerdo… Aguafiestas…

- Ah, y… devuélvele el mordedor a Haruko, porque a este paso deja a la abuela sin cucharas para cocinar. – El viento sopló en ese momento y los flequillos plateados de Hiroshi se movieron dejándole despejada la frente, la media luna azul quedó descubierta por unos segundos y volvió a esconderse. Extendió la mano con la palma hacia arriba y esperó a que Kikyo se sacara el mordedor del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se lo espantara contra la mano… y miró a su hermano fijamente, retándolo con toda su rabia – Atrévete y te echaré mi gas venenoso.

- No serías capaz

- ¿Ah, no?

La sonrisa de medio lado de Hiroshi hizo que Kikyo se echase atrás y reprimiera su poder, lo maldijo cuando oyó el típico sonido de su hermano cuando había ganado otra batalla contra ella y lo maldijo cuando le dio la espalda y se fue rodeando la casa para entrar por la puerta trasera de la cocina.

- Es el mejor…

- No parecías estar muy orgulloso de él cuando empezó a comportarse como su tío.

Inuyasha soltó un gruñido. Recordaba la vez que Sesshomaru se cruzó con ellos cuando Hiroshi los acompañaba; el muchacho solo tenía cuatro años entonces, pero sintió una afinidad instantánea con su tío y viceversa, solo se sonrieron levemente, y ese encuentro quedó marcada en la vida de todos… Sesshomaru e Hiroshi se habían agradado mutuamente.

- Ni tampoco lo estoy ahora sabiendo que dentro de unos años viajará por el pozo para reunirse con él y aprender a dirigir sus condominios. Esto de que sea el heredero que ha escogido mi hermano… A veces pienso que se cree que es hijo suyo.

Kagome miró a otro lado y carraspeó, Inuyasha frunció el ceño y ella sonrió maliciosamente.

Alargó la mano hasta su cadera y la acercó a él hasta tenerla donde quería, pegada a su pecho y atrapada en sus brazos.

- Malvada… intentas confundirme, deja de jugar a eso conmigo. No me provoques o tendré que demostrarte quién es el hombre aquí.

- No hace falta, ya sabemos que el hombre aquí es mi abuelo…

Hubo unas risitas entre los dos y sus labios se unieron en un largo beso.

Una especie de bobtail se lanzó sobre ellos y casi los derrumbó, Inuyasha logró controlar a Haruko antes de que realmente tirara a su madre al suelo, y logró persuadirla para que volviese a su forma humana, aunque no por eso la pequeña iba dejar de lamerle la cara a su padre… ni dejar de menear esa pequeña estola doble de pelo que tenía por cola. Era la que más se parecía al comandante, al legendario Inu No Taisho, y la que más fuerza concentraba de todos ellos. A su edad tan corta había descubierto sus poderes, y los empleaba con la misma naturalidad que babeaba… o al menos eso había pensado el padre mientras se secaba la cara con la manga del haori.

- Creo que no sería mala idea llevar unos días a esta babosa de pelos a la abuela Kaede para que se familiarice con ella. Y de paso podríamos dejarle los otros dos.

- Ah ah… la última vez dejo bien claro que no los quería ver hasta que se le olvidase el destrozo que hicieron con la estantería donde guardaba las hierbas medicinales.

- Sí… lo había olvidado. – Inuyasha olfateó el aire. – Eh, huele a ramen

- Entremos, mi madre se alegrará de vernos de vuelta… - Tomó a la pequeña en brazos y le puso la mano en la boca para evitar que le diese un lametazo a ella, aunque no pudo controlar los latigazos de las colas. Se preguntó cómo habría pasado su madre con los tres durante los dos días que habían estado en la otra época, seguramente habría envejecido unos cuantos años… Pobre madre, debería ser más complaciente con ella y no endosarle los tres energúmenos que tenía por hijos día sí y día no – O al menos se sentirá aliviada.

Inuyasha le puso la palma en la cintura y entró con madre e hija en la casa. La chica saltó de los brazos de Kagome y corrió con su forma de perro a la cocina, no pasaron más de dos segundos para oírse un ruido estrepitoso de platos rotos y a la señora Higurashi gritándole a la niña para que se estuviera quieta antes de que echase abajo la cocina, Hiroshi quejándose de lo incompetente que era esta familia y diciéndole calmadamente a Haruko que se detuviese. Mientras, Kikyo, desde el jardín, aprovechaba para intentar purificar al abuelo ahora que nadie la vigilaba.

Inuyasha reía y Kagome negaba con la cabeza. Uno pensaba que tenía tres demonios por hijos que no serían fácil de vencer el día de mañana, y la otra suplicaba en silencio que ojala el tiempo pasase rápido para que los tres creciesen lo suficiente como para comportarse como tres personas, antes de que se cargasen al resto de la familia.

FIN

**NN/AA: Queríamos agradecer a aquellos que han seguido esta historia, y esperamos que también quieran leer las siguientes.**

**Y gracias por vuestros rewiews ;)**


End file.
